High School DxD Majesty
by Ranmaru Majesty
Summary: A boy who is living a normal life at school, is avoided and feels different than others, because he is more athletic and has superhuman abilities. One day he walked late at night and was faced with a dark clone that nearly killed him. When he awoke he found that his life would forever be different because he is a pureblood devil.
1. Chapter 1

(Its nightime and The two high school boys are walking home from school)

"Why is there no school tomorow again?"

Hakota - "Parent teacher conferences remember?"

"Oh yea, i forgot" i look down with a depressed expression.

\- "hey, are you okay?"

"not really"

\- "tell me whats wrong."

okay, its time for me to say whats really on my mind. "i feel like i dont belong"

\- "what do you mean Ranmaru?"

"Its a lonely feeling, i just feel different." He must have felt the same way, because he looked down, and didn't say anything. We reach the gates at the end of the park, but i stop walking.

\- "why did you stop?" He said to me really confused.

"Im gonna walk around for a bit before i head home."

\- "well, ok brother. Don't come too late, its spaghetti thursday!"

ah, shit! I love spaghetti! This is more important though, venting is something i must do. He then walks away. I turn around and walk toward the fountain in the center of the park. Something must have went wrong during my birth. I am not normal!

He gets to the fountain and look down at his reflection. He sees his necklace dangling. The medallion has a round coinlike feature, with a symbol on it.

this necklace is the only thing keeping me sane, i can feel im about to cry. Shit!

A tear rolls down his cheek, and into the fountain. The water ripples from both sides of the fountain. He looks across the fountain through the water. He sees a figure, identical to himself, but instead is dark like a shadow. His eyes full of killing intent.

"what the hell?!" I rub my eyes. Its gone, am i going crazy!?

jus then, someone grabs my shoulder to turn me around. "Aaaaaahh!"

-Whoa, whoa! Hey! Calm down man!

a boy!? He really scared me, he looks my age. "You almost gave me a fucking heart attack! Who are you anyways?"

\- "my name is Issei Hyodou, i go to Kuoh Academy"

"im Ranmaru Otnas, West Hill Academy."

\- "nice to meet you, and sorry for that scare, i swear i just wanted to see if you were ok. You seemed nervous."

"Well thats because i thought i saw a demon or something."

Issei (is he serious? I can sense that he's a devil, Because im one, but does he know? Either way it doesnt sound good. I should stick around and see.) "well i gotta go, i'll see you around."

Issei walks around a corner and hides in a bush to watch him and see.

"well its good to meet poeple i guess." i look down in the fountain again, He's there! I know im not crazy! Before i could actually say anything, a hand comes out of the water and grabs me and tries to drown me!

[GUUURRGLE]

Issei (what is that!? Is he drowning himself?)

Ranmaru forces his way out and land on his butt, then he scurries back. The water splashes up violently, and the dark figure lands on its feet. It makes a sword out of nothing.

Issei (He's fighting himself?)

"what the hell? What is going on?" He's gone!? ! [GUHAA] He's fast! He missed my heart but still...the sword...is

\- "hmmf, i missed, but not again!"

what!? It can talk, why is this happening? Is this a dream? No, it feels too real. [GAACK] blood spurt out of my mouth. He's raising his sword, he's really gonna kill me...

"Promotion! [ROOK]"

I know that voice! Just then, the figure gets punched in the face with so much force that he hit the wall and passed out, but i also passed out.

-"hey...huff...you okay?" Oh, well of course not, you were stabbed. I cant leave him here to die, so i will take him with me.

Issei picks him up, and leaves immediately. The Dark wakes, and dissapears into the shadows. Issei, who is running while carrying Ranmaru, notices that his medallion glows around his wound.

\- hmmm, i wonder who this is?

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Issei is running to his house while carrying Ranmaru, who is injured and passed out.

\- "i cant let him die! He's a devil just like me."

[KNOCK KNOCK] Asia Argento opens the door, a cute girl who used to be a holy priest.

(gasp) "Ise! Who's that?"

"There's no time, he needs help!" Issei goes upstairs and puts him down on his bed. Then Rias Gremory comes into the room in worry. Rias is the next in line for a very famous high class devil clan.

\- "what's going on? (Gasp!) she is looking at his necklace. "It can't be..."

Asia takes off Ranmaru's shirt to heal him, but before she could...it was already gone.

Issei looks astonished. "Wow, Asia, that was fast!"

\- "no, it was not me, there is no wound."

"thats impossible! I was there, i saw it!"

Asia then explains, "he definetely was injured, i feel a healing power coming from the necklace. It must have healed him."

Rias confirms her suspicion. "That's no regular necklace. Its a medallion thats only passed down to some boys in the Majesty clan, a very famous clan said to be extinct. This boy, is a pureblood devil.

Issei - "but how come he doesn't know that he is a devil himself?"

Rias - "ok, i will tell you both a story, but listen up because im only gonna say this once."

they both look at her. "Ok"

Rias - "that medallion has a symbol on it. It is the symbol of the house of Majesty, a clan that is said to be almost destroyed by thier own greed and power. The people in this clan inherited powers that made other clans and leaders jealous. Higher class devils put bounties to kill the people of the clan. For three years the clan has been decreasing its numbers. They killed everyone. They only let a male and a female live. These two had a baby, but the father saw that the kid had potential, and had evil intentions. He took the baby to the overworld to fulfill his plan, but the mother found him and refused. She killed him, but never found her son which was hidden. To this day, she is said to be the only survivor of the Majesty clan. Hmm, i think that this is her son.

Issei - "i asked him what his name was, he said Ranmaru Otnas."

Rias - "well, someone found the baby and raised him as their own."

Asia - "so what are we going to do when he wakes up? He could be dangerous."

Akeno - "Ara Ara, there is a rope under the bed, use that to tie him up."

Issei - "whhaaaaa? Why do you have that under there?!

Akeno - "it would be difficult to do what i want with Ise if you move around a lot." (Giggle)

Issei starts to tie him up, then realizes something. "Wait a minute! If he is a pureblood, does that mean he gets to have servants of his own? And these powers of his, what about that?!

Rias - "its settled then, i am going to train Ranmaru to use his powers, and teach him to become a better master than i am. Its his only hope. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ranmaru wakes up and sees Issei's feet in his face. He falls off the bed in surprise. Then struggles to stand.

Ranmaru - (wait, why am I tied up? And why is this girl with red hair naked? Was I drugged!? Is this some sort of porno or something? Wait, that's the guy from last night, the one who helped me.)

Ranmaru muffles a little, then sees the stain of blood on his shirt and begins to flail about.

Issei - "Hugh?" (Gasp!)

Issei flinches back without thinking. [grope]

Issei - "oh! Good morning Rias, heheh." [thonk!] Rias hits him on his head. "Owww"

Rias - "oh, Ranmaru's awake." (Rias stands and begins to get dressed) "Sorry for tying you up, we just want to make sure you are not a threat. Issei, untie him."

Issei - "Okay man, don't yell." He then yanked off the tape on his mouth.

Ranmaru - "Owww!"

Issei - "I told you not to yell!"

Ranmaru - "your the one who yanked the tape off!"

Issei - "So how's your wound? Does it hurt?"

Ranmaru touched the place where he got stabbed.

Ranmaru - "So what happened yesterday was real?"

Rias - "Listen, I'm gonna cut to the chase here, we are Devils."

Ranmaru - "Excuse me?"

Rias and Issei both release thier wings at the same time

Ranmaru - " whoa, so are you, like, gonna eat my soul?"

Issei - "your a devil too dude."

Ranmaru had a clueless face. So they explained everything to him.

Ranmaru - "So hold on, you are telling me that I am a pureblood devil from a famous clan that is endangered because they were hunted, and now they may be trying to kill me as well?

Rias - "Yes."

Ranmaru - "Fuck yea! I always knew I was different! I-I can't believe this!"

Rias - "you can also have servants, like a chess board, you are the king, and you choose your servants."

Issei - "but first, we need to teach you how to use your powers, come outside with me."

After they go outside and train physically for a bit, Issei begins the lesson on Magic.

Issei - "Alright so first thing to know, is that a devils magic relies a lot in the imagination of the wielder. Like, I have the power to blow the clothes off of a woman just by touching them!"

Ranmaru - "Holy crap, that's fucking amazing!"

Ranmaru held his hand out and tried to imagine magic, but there is a smell of brownies in the air and it's distracting him. When He opens his eyes He sees a brownie in his hand.

Ranmaru - "did you put this in my hand?"

Issei stood in astonishment

Issei - "no man, you made that, out of magic."

Ranmaru - "really, you can make objects out of magic too?"

Issei - "no, that's weird you shouldn't have been able to do that. Can you do it again?"

He did it again but this time with a carton of milk.

Issei - "I don't know what kind of crazy power this is so I can't train you in magic yet. But your stamina plays a big role in how much magic you can use. So we must train your body my pupil!"

Ranmaru - "Yes! Let's do this!"

Issei - "you see this tree? It's padded for training. You will punch this for as long as you can, so I can see what your made of."

Ranmaru - "hey Issei? Do you think my mother is alive?"

Issei - "hmm, I've heard stories about the Majesty clan. The way it goes, the clan was hunted to the last family, a mother, a father, and a baby. The father brought the baby to the human world for evil things, the mother found out, killed the father, but never found the son. So I believe she is still alive."

Ranmaru looked down to the ground.

Ranmaru - "if that's the case, then I am going to get strong, and get servants of my own. To make my mother proud!"

He then started to punch the tree at a steady pace. For the rest of the day. At dinner time, the team was at the table except for Asia.

Xenovia - "hey, where is Asia, the food will get cold."

Issei - "she is outside healing Ranmaru's fists, and giving him water."

Xenovia - "wow, hasn't he been punching that tree all day?"

Rias -!

Rias got up from the table and ran outside to where Ranmaru is training. Asia walked into the house. There was blood on the tree, and he was drenched in sweat.

Rias - "hey, you can stop now! Take a break!"

Ranmaru - "no!" Tears ran down his cheek. "I have to continue, I won't disappoint my mother!"

Rias - (this must mean a lot to you, it must have been hard to learn the truth. Knowing that his mother is alive is forcing him to work harder than he ever has before) "you should at least eat."

Ranmaru - "no time! It would slow me down." (Huff, huff)

Rias looked down, then walked back into the house and sat at the table.

Issei - "whoa, he's still going!?"

Akeno - "I guess all we can do is wait until he passed out from exhaustion."

It was very late at night. Ranmaru finally becomes fatigue, he sways to the side and crashes through the fence right into the sidewalk. He doesn't move.

A girl walking past stops

Girl - "(gasp!) Ranmaru!?"

He can hardly keep his eyes open. Her hands glow red, then he passed out. The next morning he woke up on the porch.

Ranmaru - "uugh, my head...my hands...they're healed? That girl, I think I know her!"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ranmaru slowly opens his eyes. He is on the fifth floor of the Hyoudou residence.

Ranmaru - "My body isn't sore? My arms feel so light too. Asia sure is amazing."

Ranmaru takes a look at his phone.

Ranmaru - "hmm, 11:16 SATURDAY! Did I sleep through a whole freakin day!?"

[Grrooowwwlll]

Ran - "Damn, I'm starving. Maybe there is a vending machine around the corner. I don't want to wake anyone up though."

Ranmaru opened the window and jumped out. He then released his devil wings. He flew to the nearest vending machine. He pulls out his wallet, but then stops. He then puts it away, and holds out his hands.

Ran - (whisper) "C'mon Ranmaru, just imagine what you want...imaaagiiinne!"

Cyan colored sparkles enveloped his hands. Then a small laser cutter appeared in his hand.

Ran - "Cool, since I'm a devil now, I'll just cut a hole in the glass and help myself."

As soon as the laser made contact, the entire window fell over and shattered.

Ran - "Shit! I'm such a noob. I better hurry before anyone shows up."

The girl from earlier was about to turn the corner when she heard the glass.

Girl - (gasp)"wait is that? It is! Why does he have wings? Oh my god that just makes him cuter!"

She puts her arm up to wave at him but then stops.

Girl - (wait, there is someone behind him! With a knife!) "Ranmaru! Look out behind you!"

Ranmaru turns and puts his hand up at the last second. [Stab] Ranmaru was grabbing the enemy's hand, while having a knife through his.

Ran - ! "It's you again! Faker! What do you want from me?"

The dark ranmaru then kicked him back into the vending machine. Ranmaru's Cyan aura covered him as he pulled himself out of the machine. He was cut all over.

Ran - "heheheh, fine. Be like that, but you won't get away with using my body. I trained to my limit for shit like this."

Ranmaru focused all of his magic power into his right fist, then charged in for a punch. The dark clone thrusted the knife at him.

Ran - "no way in hell will that work!" [Smack!]

Ranmaru smacked the knife away with his left, then punched down with his right.

Ran - "Raaaah!"

He punched him down into the concrete with so much force, the dark clone couldn't move. Ranmaru closed his eyes tightly.

Ran - "Imagine! Something small and deadly..."

After the Cyan sparkles, a shrapnel grenade appeared.

Ranmaru pulled the pin and dropped it. Then ran towards the girl.

Ran - "Get down!"

He leaped on top of her

[Booom!]

...

Girl - (I-i can't believe he's on top of me! Best. Day. Ever.) [Hug]

Ran - "ah."

Girl - "oh I'm sorry! You're hurt. Your back is messed up from the shrapnel, because you protected me. Turn around."

Ran - "N-no wait.."

Just then a red light enveloped his wounds and healed him.

Ran - (Wow, I feel no pain at all. So she healed me when I passed out. It also explains why she isn't freaking out because I'm a devil.) "I know you, you're in the same class as me right? That's an amazing power you have."

Kaya - "Yea, it's my sacred gear. I was asked to join the church, they told me that my power, Vermilion Remedy could help people have more faith in God. I declined their offer." She realized that she was still holding his hand and became very red. "Of course, you can always ask me for anything, the only reason I declined them was because I'm not a follower of God."

Ran - ! (This is my chance! I need to get some servants otherwise I'll never meet my mother.) "I-in that case... Please join my group and become my devil's servant!"

Kaya - O.O "...YES! YES! YES!"

Ran - "ahh! Ok don't cling to me, it hurts Kaya! Let's head home now."

They began to walk

Kaya - "You have a house?"

Ranmaru - "uh, no actually. Heheh."

Ranmaru's shadow shrunk, as if it were being sucked into his shoes. Nobody notices.

It's Sunday morning, Koneko wakes up at Issei's feet. She is wearing a thin white shirt. She gently crawls up to Issei's face and wakes him up.

Koneko - "Issei senpai."

He wakes up and blushes slightly.

Issei - "K-Koneko, w-whats up?"

Koneko - "Should we be worried?"

Issei - "Eh? Worried about what?"

Koneko - "You mean you haven't sensed it yet?

He seemed confused at first, but then he opened his eyes wide.

Meanwhile

Ranmaru woke up again.

Ran - (W-whoa! Kaya is on me! She is only in her underwear! More importantly, she is awake! She looks like she just did something dirty to me in my sleep! What the F!)

Kaya - "Did you have a good dream? Because I certainly did."

Ran - "Kaya, y-y-your clothes!"

Kaya - "I'm your servant now right? Which means you can do whatever you want with me."

Ran - [Nosebleed] (oh trust me, im about to!)

Just then, the door flew open.

[Slam!]

Issei - "I knew it! I knew I sensed another pair of squeeze bags!"

Ran - (I'm frozen, blood oozing out of my nose, I'm screwed!)

Then Rias walked in

Rias - "oh, I'm guessing you found your first servant?"

Ranmaru was still kind of frozen.

Ran - "mmhmm."

A little later

Ran - "I, Ranmaru Majesty, appoint you to be my bishop, to serve me and aid me in battle for generations to come as my devil's servant."

Kaya - "That's it? I can be with you forever now?"

Ran - "yea that's pretty much it."

Kaya - "Yaayyy! I love you Ranmaru! Yaayyy!"

Ran - "hey, what did I say about the clinging."

Rias - (keep it up Ranmaru, you are one step closer to meeting your mother.)

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ranmaru, Kaya, Rias, Issei, Asia, and Koneko were in the club room at Kuoh Academy.

Ran - "Whaaaat?! I can't go see my mother yet?"

Rias - "You only have one servant and you also need a familiar."

Ran - "Is that like some type of servant?"

Rias - "Well, more like a pet assistant, or helper. We would have to set an appointment though. So just relax."

Asia - "Kaya, if it's not too much to ask I would like to know how your sacred gear works."

Kaya - "Oh, well I summon these gloves, then I release my aura to heal like this."

Just then, a red light came from her gloves and a green light from Asia's rings.

Koneko - "It looks like your sacred gears are reacting to each other. Let me see."

Issei - "Hey man, what the hell happened last night anyway!?"

Ranmaru looked at him seriously then answered.

Ran - "It was my Dark Clone, it attacked me again."

The whole room became silent

Issei - "So...what happened?"

Ran - "Well I'm pretty sure I finished it off with a grenade."

Everyone - "A GRENADE!"

Ran - "Yea, and I didn't even get a snack so I'm still hungry!"

Koneko - "If you were that hungry then why didn't you just make some food with your power?"

Ran - (Damn she's right. Now I just feel stupid, maybe i was more sleepy than I thought.) "Anyways I'm going to take Kaya around the town ok?"

Issei - "woah man a date already?"

Ranmaru and Kaya started to blush

Ran - "what? No I just want to get to know her better."

Rias - "So...a date?"

Ran - (sigh) "Yea."

Ranmaru took Kaya to the arcade, the movies, and even a diner. He bought her a large soda.

Ran - (I learned so much about her today. She is a cute excitable girl who would be willing to do anything for me. Wonder why though.) They were at a festival around sunset. Kaya started fidgeting, and pulled on his jacket.

Kaya - "u-umm, I need to pee."

Ran - "See, I told you not to drink so much. Go ahead, I'll wait right here."

A few seconds after, Ranmaru felt a cold chill go down his spine.

Ran - (What the hell? Everyone stopped moving, did time stop?)

Then, the Dark Clone appeared in front of Ranmaru.

Ran - "How, I thought I killed you?"

Ranmaru made a knife but then stopped.

Ran - !

Dark Clone walked up to him and grabbed his knife.

Dark - "What's wrong? Can't move?"

Ran - (Shit! Why can't I move!?)

Dark - (whisper) "you can't kill me and do you want to know why? Because I am a part of you." [Shlink]

Ran - "aaack!" (He stabbed me in the stomach! It's hurts so bad! How am I not dead?)

Dark - "hmf, lucky for you, your just asleep. Wake up!"

Just then, he woke up and was back at the festival. Although he was in Kaya's arms, she was healing his head.

Kaya - "Ranmaru! Are you okay? You stopped breathing and I thought you were going to die!"

Ran - "No way, it felt so real. The pain, I still feel it."

Kaya - ...?

Ran - "The Dark Clone, it attacked me in my head, it's still alive."

Kaya - "R-really? Then l will stay by your side! To protect you!"

Ran - "Thanks. Now let's go home and sleep. There's school tomorrow."

She gave him a look full of confidence, then they walked home. When Kaya reached the front door she turned toward Ranmaru.

Kaya - "Does this mean that our old lives, will be gone?"

Ran - (I don't know how to answer that question. I was always a devil, but she used to be human) "Are you going to miss your human life?"

Kaya - "heehee! It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you!"

Ran - (yea, I was never human. But I lived a human life, and it sucked! Damn, How am I supposed to face my brother tomorrow? He's not my actual brother let alone a devil.)

Kaya then suddenly hugs ranmaru with her arms around his neck.

Ran - (whoa! Hug, this type of hug is the best! Because it makes it easy to grab that booty! Wait, now is not the time to think like that!)

Kaya - "Hmhm, you can grab it if you want."

Ran - (what? Did she read my mind!?)

Kaya - "Yes, yes I did."

She looks at him with a naughty smile.

Ran - "Hey, my thoughts are private!"

Kaya - "ok, ok. I'll get the shower ready for us. Don't keep me waiting."

Ran - [Nosebleed] (I'm so glad that those words exist.)

While Ranmaru was in the shower, Kaya walked in.

Kaya - I'll wash your back."

Ran - (shit, don't look. Otherwise your blood will dirty the water.) "Uh ok."

While she was washing, Ranmaru started a conversation.

Ran - "so who do you think would make a good servant?"

Kaya - "well, I could use some training, so maybe somebody with fighting experience?"

Ran - "Yea, your right. (Especially since I also need the training. Wait, what is this I'm feeling on my back?)

Kaya presses her breasts on his back.

Kaya - "You better hurry to bed otherwise you'll be late for school. Are you okay?"

Ranmaru held his Nosebleed in.

Ran - "mmrhrmm, yurp irm urkay."

The moment she left the bathroom he released it.

Ran - "uwwaaaah!"

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I found out that I am a devil, but here I am, in school. Rias told me that a good master must be smart as well as strong.

Ranmaru picks his head up from the desk. The girl in front of him then dropped her pencil and bent over to pick it up.

Ran - (woohoo! Pantyshot! Dat ass is meant for these eyes!) (Gasp! Oh shit I feel an intense aura behind me.)

Ranmaru turned around and saw Kaya glaring at him.

Ran - (sorry, Kaya. But I have to look!)

The girl turned around and caught him.

Girl - "ugh! You perv!"

Ran - "shit." [Smack!]

Later on in gym class, the class was outside.

Ran - (hmm, I haven't found anyone good enough to be my servant. These humans are boring.)

The gym teacher then assembled the class to speak. "Alright everyone, today you run the mile. So get in your spots!"

Some guys pushed Ranmaru to the front.

Guy 1 - "let the freak go first, hahaha."

Guy 2 - "I bet he could finish the mile in 30 seconds flat. Hahaha!"

Ranmaru clenched his fists, but then somebody raised their voice.

Hakota - "Hey! Quit picking fights! Get lost!"

Ran - "Hakota?"

Hakota - "What's up little bro?"

Ran - "T-there is something...i need to tell you."

Hakota - "Fine but tell me after the mile okay?"

Ran - (That's Hakota for you, he is tall, muscular, and handsome but school comes first. How do I tell him he isn't my actual brother?)

The blank gun is shot and everyone starts jogging. Ranmaru was looking at Kaya who was jogging in front of him. Hakota then jogged next to him.

Hakota - "(sigh) you never change do you?"

Ran - "Hugh? N-no I'm not looking at her lady lumps i swear! It's just...I think I need to apologize."

Hakota - "For what?"

Ran - "I'm not so sure myself, but I'm going anyways"

He joggs up to her but she looks away and joggs faster. She takes a left turn. Although when Ranmaru turns there is nobody in front of him. He stops and looks back.

Ran - "What the? Everbody is gone! It's like I was sent somewhere else, a forest? Like an illusion. No I take that back, it's a barrier!"

Just then, a young man with crazy spiked hair, no shirt and two scars on his cheek walked out in front of Ranmaru. He was carrying a wrecking ball on a chain.

Tyjik - "Hey, my name's Tyjik, and I am here to collect the bounty on your head."

Ran - "Bounty? I didn't do anything wrong so explain yourself!"

Tyjik - "Fine, word is that the last male of the Majesty clan has a strong, unpredictable power. One that's said to be God's power of creation."

Ran - "Whoa for real?! I didn't know that i was such a badass."

Tyjik - "Yea right, your a threat to the underworld. One that's been hiding for 16 years."

Tyjik then begins to swing the ball around, ready to throw.

Ran - (I should be careful. That ball looks really heavy. All I can manage to make is a light katana.)

Ranmaru makes a short katana. Before he could ready his stance Tyjik throws the ball without any warning.

[Poof!] A straight shot to the stomach.

Ran - "Gahaa!" (A couple of those and my insides will be mush!)

Blood oozed out of his mouth. He ran toward Tyjik and slashed his sword down.

Ran - "Hyaa!" [Ching!] (He blocked my sword with the chain?! How? My sword should have cut right through!?)

Tyjik - "heheh, it's graphene. Graphene is an extremely dense carbon fiber. It's 300 times stronger than steel. It can't be cut."

Tyjik wraps the chain around his sword and takes it. Ranmaru steps back.

Ran - "graphene Hugh? Then I guess I'll just have to fight fire with fire."

Ranmaru then makes another katana, this time made from graphene.

Ran - "huff, huff. Your screwed now."

He ran up to Tyjik and swung, he broke Tyjik's stolen sword then swung at the chain.

Tyjik - "Damn!" [Chink] the chain was cut and Tyjik kicked Ranmaru away from him.

Tyjik - "oh you're a smart little fucker arn't ya? Well you are starting to piss me off!"

A purple aura surrounded him

Ran - (crap! This next attack is gonna hurt, and my magic is drained so I can't create anything.)

Tyjik slowly picks up the ball, throws it up in the air, and backflip kicks it as if it were a soccer ball

Ran - (it's even faster than before! I'll try to block, but the impact will break my arms!)

Ranmaru tightly closed his eyes. [Bzzz] [Boof] Ranmaru opened his eyes, and saw a fallen angel with a blue energy looking sword that looks familiar.

Ran - "crap, you saved my ass. Thanks I guess."

Izero - "The names Izero, and don't worry about it, truth is I jumped in because I hate bounty hunters, and I'm going to kill him myself!"

Ran - "oh, is that so? Then be my guest."

Tyjik - (judging by the sword and the speed he rushed in with just now, he is not someone I want to fight by myself.) "Sorry but I had no plan to fight you."

Tyjik created a magic circle and was disappearing.

Tyjik - "I'll be back for your head, your Majesty..."

Izero - "Hey wait! (Sigh) he's gone."

Ran - "man, your Majesty? That was really lame."

Izero - (sigh) "well I'm outta here."

Ran - "Wait what!? You can't leave what if they attack me again!?"

Izero - "I can't. Using you as bait is wrong."

Ran - "There is a big bounty on my head so he probably won't be the only one to come after me."

Izero looks down to think about it

Izero - "You are a devil right? So you can have evil pieces? How about this, if you help me out with something, I will be your servant. And help you in any fight."

Ran - (whoa, this guy is serious, awesome!)

They start to walk back to the school

Ran - "so what do you need help with?"

Izero - "Well you see, I collect legendary and mythical swords."

He pulls out a holy sword from another dimension

Izero - "This is Tizona. I got it in the U.K. although I had to pull a heist for it. Then there is the sword I used earlier. The energy sword. It was made to be exactly like the one from the game. Halo."

Ran - "I knew it looked familiar! You still haven't told me what you need."

Izero pulled out a blueprint with a sword that had a blue hilt.

Izero - "This is the Blade of Evils Bane."

Ran - "The Sword of Time!? It doesn't exist! Only in the video game!"

Izero - "No it does! Look at this map here, does this look familiar?"

Ran - "I am no expert, but it looks like France."

Izero - "exactly, somewhere under Paris in the Berce forest. The sword should be deep in the forest, but it's in the past."

Ran - "why can't I just create the sword?"

Izero - "No, you can't recreate a mythical sword because it won't have as much power and potential as the original. I need you to make the Ocarina of Time and come with me to the temple."

Ran - "Cool, sounds like fun. Let me finish school though. Meet back at this address.

Ranmaru then walks into his school leaving Izero. For now...

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After school, Ranmaru was walking home. He looked down at the object in his hand.

Ran - "I'm pretty sure i made it right."

Then Hakota, his brother walks up behind him.

Hakota - "whatcha got there?"

Ran - "uh! Don't do that!"

Hakota - "heheh sorry. Whoa is that!? The Ocarina of Time, did you buy that online or something?"

Ran - (damn that's right, I haven't told him yet.) "Listen Hakota, about earlier, I'm actually-

\- "RANMARU!" Kaya jumps onto Ranmaru and hugs him.

Ran - "Wha? Kaya?"

Kaya - "I'm sorry! I was jealous and a jerk. Your my master so you should be able to do whatever you want."

Hakota had a disgusted look on his face.

Ran - "N-NO! It's not like that! You should know that we are actually de-

Izero - "There you are Ranmaru!"

Ranmaru then face palms himself really hard.

Hakota - "Hey, it's okay bro. Just tell me later."

Ran - "oh, ok. Tell mom that I won't be home for a while."

Hakota - "I will, and be careful."

The two brothers then hug it out. Hakota leaves Ranmaru on the bridge with Kaya and Izero.

Kaya - "So who is this?

Ran - "He saved my life earlier today. He is my new knight."

Izero looked at Ranmaru with a face that said "not yet".

Ran - (I know we will find that sword.) "Kaya, I need you to stay at the house with the Gremory group."

Kaya - "o-okay, but where are you going?"

Ran - "Ancient France"

Kaya - "Whaaaa!? Your going to the city of love with HIM?!"

Ranmaru and Izero both look at each other disgust.

Izero - "He said France not Paris! It's to look for a sword, and I need his help."

Kaya looks at Ranmaru with a sad expression.

Kaya - "ok, I'll stay. But please Ranmaru... Don't die."

Ran - "no promises."

Kaya then put on a pouty face.

Ran - "I'm kidding. Of course I'll come back."

Izero then starts to make a portal.

Ran - "We should be back in like two days."

With that they wave and walk into the portal.

After they walked through the portal. They were in a field right near the outskirts of the forest. Ranmaru fell on his knees.

Izero - "Holy crap are you ok!?"

Ran - "I'm sorry, I just...feel dizzy."

Izero - "oh, wait is this your first ever jump?"

Ran - "Yea, plus I feel a little homesick."

Izero - "it's true that the first teleport is the worst, and since I'm a fallen angel, we used a fallen angel portal rather than a devil magic circle. It probably took its toll, we can wait until your feeling better?"

Ran - "nah, it'll pass. Let's go."

Izero helped Ranmaru up and started walking.

Izero - "The forest is right over there. Do you have the Ocarina?"

Ranmaru takes it out to show him.

Izero - "wow, there is a lot of sacred energy coming from it, like it's the real deal."

Ran - "Believe me, it wasn't easy. It seems like the more complex the object that I'm making, the more magic energy it takes from me. I could probably manage to make a katana, but I wouldn't be able to make a cellphone. Although a sword is bigger, it is just steel. A cellphone is so complex it would drain my energy."

Izero - "I see, it's still an awesome power though."

Ran - (I can't argue with that. But it bothers me that I don't know where this power comes from. It's not from my family. Whatever, I'll focus on this for now.) "Hey Izero, did you do all this research yourself? How do you know it exists?"

Izero then became serious, maybe even angry.

Izero - "No, this is some of what was left from my father's research. He was a genius."

Ran - "was?"

Izero - "I'd rather not talk about this now. We need to focus on finding the sword."

Ran - "lead the way." (Hmm, there is something I'm missing.)

After walking for a while, they find a spot between some trees.

Izero - "ok, let's set up camp. It's not smart to continue in the dark. We will pick this up tomorrow."

Ran - "alright, cool. Sounds good."

Meanwhile, Kaya walks into the Gremory house like she is about to cry. She then runs upstairs to her room. Asia and Issei noticed that.

Issei - "whoa, is she ok. She looked really sad."

Asia - "I'm going to talk to her."

Asia walks into her room slowly and sees Kaya looking out of her window.

Asia - "it's me, Asia. I came to check on you. Are you ok?"

Kaya - "I... I'm just really worried."

Asia - "About Ranmaru? Now that I think about it where is he?"

Kaya - "he left to help someone look for something in France. I'm afraid that the dark Ranmaru will attack him in his sleep again. I won't be there to wake him up. Without me, h-he could die."

Asia puts on a determined expression.

Asia - "He will come back!"

Kaya looked at her in surprise.

Asia - "I remember when he first came here, when he found out who he really was, he trained. He punched that tree until he passed out. Someone with that kind of determination won't die until he achieves his dream. Just like another lecherous boy I know."

Kaya - "Y-yea! You're right! I should have more faith in him. Because he is my master!

Just then, Asia's Rings and Kaya's red bridal gloves started to glow. A familiar voice then speaks.

Azazel - "Its just as I thought."

Asia - "Azazel! Do you know why they are glowing like this?"

Azazel - "No, in fact I'm quite surprised that there is another sacred gear that is equivalent to the Twilight Healing.

Kaya - "My Sacred Gear is called Vermilion Remedy."

Azazel - "I guess I have more research to do then."

Asia - "What do you mean? You said more."

Azazel - "The reason I came here was to talk to Ranmaru. But since he is not present I'll just let you pass the message along."

Kaya - "what is this about?"

Azazel - "its About the source of his power. I looked into it, but there is no sacred gear capable of creating things out of magic like that. The closest thing to his power is that in which God once possessed."

Kaya - "Are you saying that Ranmaru has God's power?!"

Asia - "Wouldn't that mean that he is the new God?!

Azazel - "Naah, it's highly unlikely since he is a pureblood devil. Although if it's true that it is God's power, than Ranmaru has the power to create planets. World's even. It's still just a theory though. Next time you see him, make sure you tell him that will ya? Chao.

Azazel then walks out of the room leaving them in their thoughts.

Kaya - "Well, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night, I gotta be ready for when Ranmaru comes back."

Asia - (Giggles) "Hey Kaya, let's be friends."

Kaya - "You don't have to ask Asia, we already were friends.

They both smile. They said their goodnights and welcomed a new day.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 Izero's Past

Chapter 8

Ranmaru and Izero were sleeping in a tent in the forest. Ranmaru's alarm suddenly went off. Ranmaru reached for the clock, but before he could touch it it stopped. A Chill went down his spine.

Ran - ! (No, time stopped again. It's him!)

He ran out of the tent but was then frozen.

Ran - (crap! Not again!) "You, what do you want with me? Your going to attack me again?"

Dark - "You can call me Danmaru. I don't want to kill you yet. I'm sure I'll get the order soon enough."

Danmaru then made a chain and started choking him.

? - "Ranmaru! Ranmaru, wake up man!"

Ran - (this voice! It's Izero.)

Just then Ranmaru wakes up. The alarm is still going and Izero was shaking him.

Ran - *cough cough* "aah stop shaking me!"

Izero - "oh, sorry. What happened? Did you forget how to breath?"

Ran - "no, something evil attacked my mind. Like my evil clone or something."

Izero - "hmm, well let's continue the search for now.

They walked for a while ago until they saw some rubble on the ground.

Izero - "ok, now play the song of time with the Ocarina. It's the only way to find sacred Grove from here."

Ranmaru plays the song and the whole scenery changes. It went from being a foggy scary forest, to a sunny and green woods full of life. They climb up some stairs but find a broken wall with vines going down. There is a bright shine coming from the other side.

Izero - "looks like there is something on the other side. Go, ladies first."

Ran - "Damn man, its been so long since I've seen ass! I miss it!"

Izero - "it's been like 3 days you perv, now climb!"

After they climb over, their jaws drop in surprise.

Ran - "it's a spring, and the water looks cleaner than the air!"

Izero then starts to take his clothes off.

Ran - "Whoa! What the hell are you doing!?"

Izero - "I'm gonna take a bath."

Ran - "Hey, at least bottle the water first!"

It was too late, he is already in.

Izero - "C'mon man, let's talk. You should get to know me if I'm going to be your servant."

Ran - (yea I guess he is right.) "Ok fine, but nothing weird."

Izero looked at him with half closed eyes. After Ranmaru got in. They both had visions. With their eyes open. They saw into each other's subconscious, and witnessed what was troubling them the most. Ranmaru found himself in front of a little boy. He had short spiked hair, and the man in front of him was working on something.

Boy - "dad, dad, is that another sword? Are you going to find it?" He tried to look over the desk with curious eyes.

Dad - "heheh, here check it out yourself son." He lifted the boy onto the chair. "You remember this don't you?"

Boy - (gasp) "hey that's from a game right?"

Dad - "that's right. But it's based on reality, it's out there."

Boy - "you're going to find it, right dad?"

He looked at his watch with a sad face.

Dad - "no Izero, I want you to find it."

Ranmaru - (I see, so this is Izero's past.)

Dad - "It's getting late son. Take this trash bag out to the dumpster across the street."

Izero picks up the bag

Izero - "dad? Why is it so light?"

Dad - "just hurry son." He hugged Izero. "Goodnight...Izero"

Izero - "Goodnight dad."

Izero sprinted up the stairs with a smile on his face. His dad however, could be heard weeping.

Ranmaru - (what? His dad is crying?)

Ranmaru catches up to Izero who is walking towards the dumpster with the blueprint in one hand and trash bag in the other.

Izero trips on the ledge of the sidewalk and fell. The bag dropped as well. Izero pulled himself up and saw folders and papers and blueprints spilled all over the sidewalk. Izero picks up one of the papers.

Izero - "A sword?"

[Boooooommmmm!]

Ran - !

Izero - !

They both look back at the explosion, but the house that was there, was gone.

Izero - "dad!" He runs into the fire

Ranmaru - "whoa! Stop! Damn he can't hear me either."

Izero - "daa (cough cough) daddy?!"

He searched, but nothing was found. A man with slicked back hair walked up to Izero.

Man - "your dad is dead. I killed him"

Izero stumbled back and fell.

Izero - "wh-wh-what?"

Man - "Don't worry kid, I won't kill you. In fact, I want you to live with that hatred. Let it guide you so that one day, when your worth money, I can kill you and collect."

Izero was terrified. He swallowed hard and spoke.

Izero - "y-you kill f-for money?"

Man - "heheh, yea. My name's Dimitri, and I'm a bounty hunter."

Dimitri made a portal but before he left he said one last thing.

Dimitri - "Your dad was worth nothing."

After he left Izero began to cry relentlessly.

Ranmaru - (he wanted to cry before, but didn't want to leave himself vulnerable. I never knew Izero's past was so sad.)

Izero picks up the blueprints off the ground. He looks at the one with the Sword of Time on it.

Izero - "i...(sniff) have to...(sniff) stop crying..."

Ranmaru then finds himself waking up. Ranmaru was back at the spring. Izero was looking at him with a worried expression.

Ran - "Listen bro, I..."

Izero - "Yea I know, heheh."

Ran - "Did you see my past too?"

Izero - "Sorta, I saw a black you, that attacked you."

Ran - "yea that's what attacked me this morning!"

There was a moment of silence. Then Izero got out of the spring.

Izero - "well, that's enough spiritual bathing for me!"

Ran - "what's wrong? You getting freaked out?"

Izero - "what? Of course not! I gonna go take a shit."

Ran - "Don't say gross stuff like that man! I'm gonna relax here for a bit."

Ranmaru sinks into water and closes his eyes. Then a female voice is heard.

? - "Hello!"

Ran - "whaaa?! Who's there?!"

Just then a fairy, one that looks like a cyan colored ball with wings flies in front of him. She then transforms Into a beautiful young girl with cyan blue hair and a white robe.

Ran - "gaah!" Ranmaru holds his nose. (C'mon Ranmaru, don't get blood in her spiritual fountain!)

Girl - "I felt your power from far away, I am intrigued. What are you doing in this forest if I may ask?"

Ran - "w-well you see, I umm, this sword that..."

Girl - "oh, you you mean the sword of time? I can take you to it but you must promise me something first."

Ran - "uh, Y-yea?"

Girl - "you smell like a devil, an yet I sense some sort of God like power in you. I am attracted, and am willing to serve you. So please take me with you!"

Ran - "whoa! For real?! (Wait, I do need a familiar... hoho, Issei is gonna be so jealous!) Fine, I accept. But please go into fairy mode, I can't perform the ritual with my twig all hard."

Girl - "heehee I understand, in that case I'll just hide in your medallion so whenever you need me I'll be there."

Izero - "oh I see how it is...I leave for a minute to poop and you hit on babes without me?"

Ran - "Calm down man, she is my new familiar, and she knows where the sword is."

Izero - "oh cool, what's her name?"

Ran - "uh..."

Girl - "I...don't have one."

Ranmaru looked around for a bit, then stopped at her hair.

Ran - "what about Aqua?"

Izero - "Aqua?"

Aqua - "I love it! Thank you master!"

Izero was tearing up in the back. After that they followed Aqua to where the Sword of Time lies.

End of Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 9: The Sword, and a New Start

Chapter 9

Ranmaru, Izero and Aqua were standing in front of a large stone door.

Ran - "ok, there's got to be a way to open this...over there! Aqua, stand on that switch. On three, me and Izero will pull the switch. 1, 2, 3!"

The door opened and the sword sat on the pedestal.

Izero - "There it is! That's it!" Izero sprints toward the sword.

Aqua - "Please wait! Don't touch it!"

It was too late, Izero grabbed the handle and his hands sizzled.

[Tssss]

Izero - "aaah! Shit that burned!"

Ran - "what? I don't get it, he should be able to hold holy swords. He's a fallen angel."

Aqua - (sigh) "normally yes, but this sword is called the Blade of Evils Bane, which means any creature that is not pure of heart and intention will be burned. Besides, only the Hero of Time can pull the sword out."

Ran - "Hey, hey! Your saying we came here for nothing! Why didn't you say anything sooner Aqua?"

Aqua - "I am sorry master. I did not know you actually wanted to take the sword."

Izero fell on his knees in front of the sword.

Izero - "There has to be something...damn!"

A couple of hours passed, and Ranmaru set up the tents. Aqua dragged the passed out Izero into his tent.

Ran - (that idiot passed out from the pain. He kept trying to pull the sword out. I guess he'll be okay.)

Ranmaru tossed and turned but couldn't sleep.

Ran - (I can't, what if that Danmaru attacks me again? I'll just have to stay up then.)

After Ranmaru finished the ritual and made Aqua his familiar, he walked to the sword and sat down in front of it. Aqua walked up to Ranmaru, and started playing a soft song on the Ocarina of Time.

Ran - (There has to be a way, why is it that only the Hero of Time can pull the sword out? Is it an immunity? Maybe...!) "Aqua!"

Aqua - "Y-yes master?"

Ran - "Let me see the Ocarina!"

After he looked at it, and examined the sword, he turned to Aqua.

Ran - "Does the Hero of Time have some type of magic symbol anywhere on him?"

Aqua - "Well, yes, on his hand he has the Triforce of courage."

Ran - "yes I knew it! That Triforce is on the sword and the Ocarina as well. They are giving off the same type of magic. If I can replicate the Triforce of courage as a gauntlet, then maybe the sword will believe it's the Hero of Time!"

Aqua - "Wow master! You are so astute!"

Ranmaru sat down and began to concentrate his magic.

Ran - (Replicating magic is extremely difficult. The magic is usually less effective than the original. That's the reason why I can't replicate the sword. Then there's also the fact that my creations are usually temporary. They disappear after they have served its purpose. To create something that will stay in existence permanently...will I really be alright?)

...

It's morning now. Birds were chirping. Izero woke up and stepped outside of his tent. The first thing he saw was Ranmaru lying on the ground, with the Sword of Time in his hand.

Izero - "Ranmaru! Hey man are you ok?"

Aqua, who was sleeping next to him woke up, and told Izero.

Aqua - "He used all of his magic power creating that gauntlet so you can wield the sword. I gave him some of my power, although he passed put from exhaustion."

Izero - "He did it...he really did it. For me."

Izero put on the gauntlets and gave the sword a couple swings. He then took Ranmaru and carried him out of the forest. He woke up sometime around sunset.

Ran - "ugh...Izero? Do you like your new toy?"

Izero was sitting on a rock facing away.

Izero - "Ranmaru, your awake!?"

Ran - "Well, I'm...feeling a little tired is all. I'm drained."

Izero - "What do you say we head back."

Ran - "Right."

After they went back to their time, and teleported back to Japan, Ranmaru spoke.

Ran - "Hey before you go, does this mean you're going to join my team, and become my knight?"

Izero - "Of course man, a promise is a promise. Besides, we are friends. So I'll always have your back. See ya."

Ranmaru walked home. But when he looked up. He saw Kaya standing there. She had her head down, and years flowing down her cheeks. she ran up and hugged him.

Ranmaru - "w-Kaya? What's wrong?"

Kaya - "You said you'd only be gone for 3 days max. It's been almost 5 days!"

Ran - "I see, I'm sorry for making you worry."

After that crazy adventure, Izero officially became the knight of the House of Majesty. Izero ended up using both of his knight pieces. That's because he is a fallen angel, and he possesses god-speed. A technique used to travel at high speeds, plus he has some legendary swords at his disposal. Izero had a sparring match with Kiba, he would've won too, but Kiba possesses Balance Breaker, which gave him the edge. Rias had a large house built next to Thiers, for the Majesty house to stay in. A four story building with 8 bedrooms, two bathrooms, two basements, B1 has a pool/sauna, all furnished and a garage! Ranmaru and Rias were speaking in front of that house on a bench... Which is also on the lawn.

Rias - "I'm sorry it took so long, but this should be fine for now. It's important that you start your own business in the underworld."

Ran - "A business? Like, selling stuff?"

Rias - "Yes, or you can send your servants to work up here in Japan. By handing out these fliers, people will summon you and your team, you fulfill their request in exchange for something of equal value. Then they sign a pact. The underworld government then pays you."

Ran - "Meh, that sounds like a part time job though. I want to start up a business!"

Rias - "ok, but first you need to own some land in the underworld. I have already spoken to the higher ups. the west coast of Japan is now your territory."

Ran - "Whoa! Seriously!"

Rias - "Oh yeah, but it's your responsibility to keep peace there. You should be getting calls from now on. The person who calls you serves as an assistant, letting you know when there is a supernatural problem occurring in your territory."

Ran - "Right, like stray devil's or terrorists. Then we solve the problem."

Rias stood up from the bench

Rias - "you're a quick learner, for now just relax and soak it all in. Call your servants over to move in, I'll arrange to get you into the underworld."

Ran - "Wait! Does this mean I'm finally gonna meet my mother?!"

She nodded, then walked to her mansion next door. Ranmaru stood in awe, a tear fell down his cheek, as the thought of meeting his mother for the first time filled his heart.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10 The Regular Client

Chapter 10

Ranmaru was laying in bed, and Kaya was on top of him.

Ran - (I don't know what's going on, but I like it!)

Kaya who was in her underwear, rubbed her slim body up Ranmaru's chest. She brought her lips to his neck. [Chu!]

Ranmaru then made a face as if he were in pain.

Ran - "K-Kaya...my h-head!"

Kaya - "Don't worry, I'll get there...wait...Ranmaru!"

She quickly realized that Danmaru was trying to take over so she healed his mind.

Kaya - "Are you alright?"

Ran - "I-i think so, man, every day he attacks me when I'm most vulnerable! (Sigh) get some sleep, tomorrow you and Izero start passing out fliers."

Kaya looked sad, she put her head down on the pillow.

Kaya - "okay, Master."

The next morning, They were getting ready for school, when Ranmaru's phone started ringing.

Ran - "Hello, who's this?"

Jonathan - "Hello, my name is Jonathan, I will have the pleasure of assisting you. I will inform you of current situations happening on the coast."

Ran - (He is speaking English? So he's American then? This must be the person Rias spoke of.) "Alright, I'm in your hands then Jonathan."

Jon - "Last thing, a woman by the name of Nyko has asked for you specifically. Normally you would be summoned via flier, but go see what she wants, and be careful."

Ran - "Alright thanks a lot Jonathan."

After Ranmaru put on his leather jacket, him and Kaya head off to school. It was lunch time. Ranmaru was sitting alone as usual, when Kaya sat right next to him.

Kaya - "Hey boo, any word from Izero yet?"

Ran - "Yea, he should be able to move in tomorrow...hey uh, Kaya?"

Kaya - "Yea what's up?"

Ran - "I want you to move into my room."

Kaya - "oh! Your so forceful. I'd love to!"

Ran - "Don't be like that, you know it's because of Danmaru." (But I'm also happy because she's a girl with a smoking bod!)

Kaya - "You really like my body that much!? Heehee!"

Ran - "Oi, oi, no mind reading!"

After that lunch Ranmaru headed straight for Nyko's place. When he arrived, he saw a girl in her twenties. She had long black hair and tattoos on her right arm. She was also smoking.

Nyko - "ah, you're here, Ranmaru."

Ran - "Hey, actually, how did you know about me?"

Nyko - "Well, droppin grenades isn't exactly stealthy. So I summoned another devil and asked for you specifically."

Ran - "But why me specifically?"

Nyko - "Well, I like to have a man to talk to, and you seem like you have a lot on your chest."

Ran - "heheh, I see. I'm guessing that means that you'll be summoning me often?"

Nyko - "Definitely, shall we get started?"

After Ranmaru fulfilled her request, he returned home, and got into his indoor pool.

Ran - "aahhh, it's good to relax for a bit."

Just then a magic circle appeared on the ceiling. It has the Majesty symbol on it.

Ran - !

Kaya - "whoooo!"

Izero - "Cannonball!"

The two hit the water and splashed water into his face. He put on an angry face

Izero - "hahaha, oh! Ranmaru! You see what happened was that I moved in early, and I..."

Ran - "...can somebody tell me why...I... Haven't already tried this!"

Kaya - "hahaha!"

After they had their fun, they welcomed a new day. For the next couple of days, Ranmaru would be summoned by Nyko to perform tasks like massages, and cooking. Until this one day. Ranmaru was sitting watching TV, when his phone started ringing.

Ran - "Jonathan? Hey what's up?"

Jon - "There is a mall that is in your territory, there has been reports of things going missing, you think you and your team can go investigate?"

Ran - "Sure, I'm not doing much now anyways." He hung up the phone. "Kaya! Let's go!"

When they got to the mall, it was after hours. The lights were off and shops were closed. Kaya followed closely behind Ranmaru.

Kaya - "W-why isn't Izero here?! That bastard!"

Ran - (sigh) "It couldn't be helped, he's out on a summons. That's why I'm counting on you to help me out. If you see anything out of place let me know."

Kaya - "W-well actually..."

Ran - ?

She then pointed at the roof.

Kaya - "Is the skylight supposed to be open?"

Just then a rope dropped down, and a person wearing a mask appeared down the hall, the person ran for the rope and pulled on it twice. The rope started to lift the thief up.

Ran - "Hey!"

The thief was startled and dropped the bag of goods.

Thief - [grrrr]

Ranmaru and Kaya flew up onto the roof, but they were long gone.

Kaya - "Should we chase after them?"

Ran - "No, nothing was taken and I don't feel like getting into pointless fights. We'll get them next time."

Another day passes by and when Ranmaru is eating dinner, Jonathan calls.

Jon - "Hey, another store is being robbed! It's a blonde girl with twintails. She is wearing a mask. Here's the weird part, she is currently robbing two stores in different areas."

Izero - "Is that the girl you guys tried to catch?"

Ran - "It has to be!"

Kaya - "But two of her? Do you think she has a dark clone just like you?"

Ranmaru thought for a second and told Izero to get the one furthest away since he's faster. Kaya and Ranmaru went towards the closer one.

Ran - "lets catch us a thief."

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11: Friend or Foe?

Chapter 11

Ranmaru and Kaya are heading towards one of the thieves. The thief had a bag full of cash, and she was jumping from roof to roof. Ranmaru was chasing her while yelling.

Ran - "wait! Please stop we aren't going to hurt you!"

She looked back for an instant, but when she looked forward...

[Crack!]

She was hit in the face with a nunchuck. Ranmaru stopped and looked to see who it was. A woman, with black shiny hair and tattoos on her right arm. She smiled, but it was a cold smile.

Nyko - "Hey Ranmaru, it was pretty harsh of you to not show up to my summons without a notice."

Ran - "W-wait, Nyko? What are you doing here?!"

Nyko - "Do you remember that talk we had. I asked what you thought was the most important thing in life. You said friends...I said money. Now, do you know just how much money you are worth?"

Ran - "No, no way. You're a bounty hunter?!"

A fallen angel then flew down onto the roof, he had scars and spiked hair, and he was shirtless. His giant ball and chain was being worn like a scarf.

Tyjik - "Leave him to me Nyko, we have a score to settle."

Ran - "Damn you Tyjik! What did you do to Nyko?!"

Tyjik laughed meniacly then looked at Nyko, she then spoke.

Nyko - "You're an idiot Ranmaru sweety. I was never on your side. I was always on the side of money, surely you could sense my magic power? I'm no devil, but I'm a magician, and a bounty hunter."

Ranmaru dropped his head in regret and anger. Kaya looked at him and felt sad. Tyjik then took advantage and threw his ball and chain at Ranmaru.

Kaya - ! "Ranmaru!"

Kaya quickly jumped in front of her master, and kicked the ball to changed its trajectory. She then held her foot in pain. The thief was lying on the floor, her hair was covering her face, and the mask was broken on the floor.

Kaya - "ouch, that ball is heavy!"

The blonde girl then lifted herself up, and ran.

Kaya - "ok master, what's our next move?"

Ranmaru lifted his head, he had an extremely angry expression.

Ran - "let her go. We'll have to have faith in Izero. Take care of the bitch. This bastard is mine!"

He created a katana and a five-seven pistol. He locked the pistol and put it in his jacket, so he can focus on using the sword. Tyjik starts to swing the ball and chain around.

Tyjik - "Since that knight isn't here, we can finish what we started."

Ran - (I learned from the last time we fought, that the ball has a weight, mass, and velocity that is too much for me to block. Which means that I'm going to have to play a little dodgeball.)

Tyjik threw the ball at full speed "Hyaa!" Ranmaru managed to dodge it because of his training. Ranmaru grabbed the chain when Tyjik pulled the ball back to him.

Ran - (I'll hitch a ride right to him, then I'll stab!) "Hya!" [Fwish]

Tyjik fell on his back to dodge the sword, then he kicked Ranmaru up into the air, and grabbed onto him, and went down.

Ran - (oh no! I know this move! It's the piledriver! I'll die from this height! Think of something!)

Ranmaru created an air mattress below him. [Poof]

Ran - "heheh, that was cute. That the best you got?"

Tyjik - "grrr, you should know better than to piss me off!"

Tyjik released his wings and tackled Ranmaru into a portal. The portal led to a dark forest somewhere. They were now able to go all out.

Kaya - "No! Ranmaru!"

Nyko - "You shouldn't take your eyes off of your opponent. I can't blame you for worrying though. Tyjik tends to get destructive when he's mad."

Kaya pulled out red designed chopsticks, and got into a fighting position.

Kaya - "I'm not worried, I have faith in my master. As for you, I can take you out with these chopsticks."

Nyko - "I don't think so, both you and your master are weaklings!" She then gets in a stance with her nunchuks.

Kaya - (if that's her weapon, then I just need to separate her from it.)

Nyko ran toward her swinging the nunchuks at full speed. Kaya blocks most of the attacks, but she still feels pain from the impact. Kaya find an opening, and throws one of her chopsticks into the chain of the nunchuks. She drops the other one and takes some steps back.

Nyko - "I knew you couldn't kill me with such idiotic...!

[Slash!]

Izero came from behind her and interrupted her. Nyko stumbled back onto Kaya's chopstick.

Izero - "Now Kaya! Do it!"

Kaya - (I get it, Izero made her step on my chopstick because of this special move I've been practicing. My training had taught me that my magic is lava based.) She quickly made 4 hand signs, the chopsticks began to melt. The one stuck to her nunchuks and the one Nyko is stepping on.

Nyko - "Aaah!" She jumped out of the lava and rolled on the ground, her feet were burned so she could not stand. "Uuh! I can still use magic!" She shot a magic icicle at Kaya.

Izero destroyed the magic attack with his Tizona. He then walked up to the injured woman.

Nyko - "No way, that's the holy sword Tizona! How? You shouldn't be able to wield it!"

Izero - "I'm one of the rare natural holy sword users. Unfortunately for you, my master wants you dead."

Nyko - "w-wait! What do you want!? Money? Just don't kill me!"

Izero raised his sword. "You bounty hunters make me sick. Go to hell."

[Shlink!]

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12: The Shadow Emerges

Chapter 12

After Izero took care of Nyko, Kaya walked over to Izero with a tired expressison on her face.

Kaya - (sigh) "I'm glad you were here, did you catch that girl who ran from us?"

Izero - "heheh, of course I did. She's tied up over there, see?"

The girl was struggling on the ground a couple feet away.

Izero - "say, where's Ranmaru?"

Kaya - (gasp!) "Shit! That's right, he is fighting Tyjik! He took Ranmaru into the forest! Come on we gotta find him!"

Izero - "okay! I can sense his demonic power, I'll make a portal leading to where he is give me a moment."

Izero used his power to create a portal there, as soon as they walked through, they saw Ranmaru standing alone in the forest. With a broken sword and a bruised face. Kaya started running toward Ranmaru.

Kaya - "Ranmaru! You're hurt!"

Ran - ! "No stay back!

Izero quickly caught on, and grabbed Kaya before she entered the barrier.

Kaya - "hey! What the-

Izero - "There's a barrier here, and its dangerous to go inside because we don't know what the enemy is planning, we would just get in his way. We will have to watch and hope Ranmaru can handle it."

Ranmaru was standing in the dark forest, he can see nothing but darkness.

Ran - (damn, I don't know where he is, I'll have to react fast to dodge the ball. Then I'll cut the chain!)

A giant ball came cutting through the air, Ranmaru just barely ducked under it and created a graphene sword, then swung it down to cut the chain.

Ran - "haaa!" [fwish] the chain turned to smoke. (What! An illusion?)

Another ball flew around the trees and restricted Ranmaru with the chain. The chain broke through the trees and tightened around him. It continues to tighten.

Ran - "guuhh! Rrrrr! Aaaaaaah!

The chains released, and Tyjik appeared. Ranmaru fell to the ground, with broken bones, he laid there.

Tyjik - "This barrier, creates illusions that trick my enemies into moving where I want them to." He creates a spear of light "Checkmate." He raises his spear

Kaya - "Nooo!" Kaya and Izero run towards him

Izero - (we won't make it!)

Tyjik - "haaa!" [chink!] "what!? It didn't go through?"

The spear hit the five-seven pistol that was in Ranmaru's jacket. A dark aura began to flow up out Ranmaru, a giant evil like smile grew on his face. He grabbed the spear with his left hand, and destroyed it. Then he stood up, pulled the gun out and shot Tyjik in the leg. Ranmaru's eyes were black, with red iris's, his skin was like a shadow.

Tyjik - "gaah! Damn you!"

Danmaru "hahaha! I can't let you kill Ranmaru, I won't waste my time with the likes of you, so I'll let my pets torture you for all eternity!"

Just then, black holes opened up in the air, and black deformed creatures crawled out of them. The entire barrier was destroyed by the black fog. Kaya and Izero were completely petrified by the amount of demonic energy. The creatures grabbed Tyjik and dragged him into the hole.

Tyjik - "No! Nooo! Aaaaaah!"

After the holes closed, the demonic energy dispersed and he collapsed, into his normal self. Ranmaru's hand sizzled because of the spear that he touched. Izero and Kaya stood, with terror in their hearts. Izero turned around and barfed out his lunch.

Izero - (cough cough) "He easily could've killed us!"

Kaya ran to him to heal his wounds. "What the hell is inside of him!?"

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13 The Blonde Thief

Chapter 13

Oof, my head hurts...my bed...I'm in my big oversized bed.  
There are letters with flowers on my dresser. As I was about to reach over to grab them, Aqua appeared from my necklace in human mode.  
Wow, her skin glows with the sun behind her. Her aquamarine colored hair flowed down to her back. Sometimes I forget how gorgeous she is.  
"Are you ok master?"  
Aqua asked me with a worried look on her face.  
"Y-yea, I just have a headache. Aqua, can you pass me those letters there?"  
I sat up as Aqua passed the letters over to me. The first one is from the Gremory group. On one side, it says "Get Well Soon!" On the other side, they signed their names.  
Rias, Akeno Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Gasper, Xenovia, Rossweisse. P.S - you can't die yet, we still haven't battled yet! ;)  
"That idiot Issei, I'm not gonna fight him!" I don't think I'll survive fighting him, to be honest. Well let's see what the second letter says.  
Hurry and get well bro, - Izero I'm worried, I still love you though! - Kaya.  
I'm so touched by my friends. I'm so lucky to have met them! As Im thinking this, Aqua then hands me a picture.  
"Izero told me to give this to you master. This is a picture of the girl we captured. Unfortunately, she escaped before the underworld authority could take her."  
"I see..." to be able to escape from Izero. She must be pretty strong. I suppose we should go after her...or...  
As I was deep in thought, Aqua interrupted.  
"Master, you should get dressed, it's almost time for school."  
"...eh? It should be Saturday right?"  
Aqua then pulled out a burgundy school uniform and smiled. "I almost forgot about your uniform."

Izero and Kaya were eating breakfast at the table in the kitchen while having a conversation. Then I came fumbling down the stairs with the uniform only half on my body. I couldn't hold in my confusion, so I started yelling.  
"How could you guys let me sleep in on a school day!? And what's with the school uniforms!?...now...i-i won't be able to enjoy looking at girl's asses with leggings and tight jeans!"  
As I was on my knees with teary eyes, I looked over at Izero and Kaya who were not even making a single noise. Kaya jumped over the table and jumped on me and started crying.  
"I...I thought, that you weren't going to wake up!"  
I'm surprised, mostly because I don't remember anything, all I remember was fighting Tyjik, and dodging that wrecking ball.  
"So I really was asleep for two days?"  
Izero then stood up from the table, and washed the dishes.  
"You were, I'm pretty sure it has to do with that dark clone of yours. It possessed you, killed Tyjik, and left. You passed out then. Are you sure you're ok?"  
Both of them looked at me with worried eyes, waiting for an answer. I pat Kaya's head, and reassured them both. "I'm fine guys, really. I just don't remember."  
I don't want to scare them, so I'll drop the topic for now.  
"Hey, so what's up with the uniforms? I thought the school stopped using the uniforms after the incident with the girl who stole a uniform and pretended to be a student for a week?"  
Kaya looked at me with a confused face "At our school? I don't remember."  
Izero put his hands on his chin, and mumbled to himself. I then asked him.  
"Did you hear about this incident Izero?"  
He answered back with uncertainty. "N-no, well maybe. I remember hearing something like this before..."  
I looked at my watch, and then through the window. I see the Gremory group heading to school. Then I interrupt Izero's thoughts.  
"Don't stress yourself Izero, let's go walk with Oppai dragon and crew."  
He is famous in the underworld for the show he puts on for the kids. I think it's hilarious. Heheh.  
After we say hi to the group while walking. Issei glances at Kaya's uniform. Then he looks down. It seems that Koneko also noticed his behavior. She walks up to me and pulls my sleeve.  
"Do you know what's wrong with Issei senpai?"  
"He has been acting strange." These are my true feelings, usually he's talking about porn or something ecchi.  
Kaya leaned in closer, and answered Koneko with a low voice so only we can hear.  
"I read his mind because I thought he was being perverted toward me. But when he looked at me, I heard him think about a girl named Yuuma."  
Koneko then looked down with a sad expression and said "I see."  
Hmm, I have heard that name before. But I feel like it was so long ago. After that, our groups went in different directions to go to school. When we arrived at school I instantly became depressed. That's because... All of the girls...are wearing uniforms! No more tight pants! Kaya must've noticed my thoughts... She started pinching my cheeks! "Ouu, I'm sorry Kaya! Please stop it hurts!" That's how my day at school went today.  
After school, I was walking home alone. Unfortunately Izero and Kaya are out doing their devil jobs. Then, Aqua came flying my direction. She was in her fairy mode, a blue ball with wings.  
"Master, I have found the girl who escaped from us. What do you want to do?"  
Wow, that was fast. Especially since I sent her out this morning. "Aqua, I've been thinking...I want you to take me to her."

Just like that, we are hiding in front of a technology store, spying on the blonde girl who wears twintails. She has deep blue eyes...and a nice ass! No, I have to focus on her actions!  
"Aqua, she's still in there?"  
Aqua, spoke to me in her fairy mode. "Yes master, but she's up to no good."  
"Don't worry Aqua, she will pay this injustice one day. But for now, I want to talk to her."  
Aqua flew into the medallion and spoke with little emotion like always. "Alright, be cautious master. If you need me just call my name."  
"Yup, here she comes, thanks Aqua."  
The blonde thief walked out of the store and into the alleyway. I walked out front of her to block her path. But...? Was her chest always that flat? No, that is a touch screen tablet.  
She looked at me and started to sweat "Shit!"  
I decided to start with the tablet in her jacket.  
"You should really return that, or at least pay for it first."  
She was sweating even more, and had a nervous face.  
"You're the master of that damn knight. How did you know I took this?"  
"Heheh, it's pretty obvious. I'm not a tits expert like the sekyruutei, but I know your boobs were not that flat before."  
"Ok, you caught me...so now what? You gonna call the cops?"  
I shook my head and spoke confidently.  
"Nah, I came to give you an offer." She looked suspicious. Until I pulled out a thick stack of money. She then looked at me with a surprised face.  
"W-what's the offer? M-my body? Y-you want my body for perverted things right!?"  
"...eeeeeh?" What a misunderstanding! I put my hands out and shook my head.  
"N-no! It's not that I swear!" After she calmed down, I explained.  
"I will give you ten thousand dollars, if you help me kill a stray devil."  
She then put on a stern face. "So you are devil's! I knew they exist. Ok, but you better keep your word."  
Like that, negotiations went well.

End of Chapter 13 


	14. Chapter 14 The New Rook

Chapter 14

So here we are, in the forest at night, waiting for the stray devil to appear. I then spoke to the confused blonde girl next to me.

"Are you ready?"

"W-what? I don't even know what I'm supposed to do!"

"It's fine. For now, tell me what your abilities are. That way, we can fight more effectively as a team."

She looked at me like she was thinking. Then she nodded.

"Yea. Ok. So I can split into two entities. When I do though, the immense superhuman strength I have is halved. Although, even in my halved state, I'm still stronger than I higher class devil."

That sounds amazing although I'm confused on how she knows so much about devils.

"Earlier, you said that you knew devils exist, if you just now confirmed it, how do you know so much? Like about higher class devils?"

She then forced a smile

"Oh, right. Well y'see, I have a lot of reading material, but I've never actually confirmed it. This power I have, isn't demon power as far as I know. I was born with this ability."

She was looking far off, as if trying to remember something.

Oh man, so she's an irregular? I don't want to ask her about her parents or anything, that would be rude. I know that if I take her in as my rook, she would be a mutation piece. While I was thinking this, she continues.

"When I split though, my two halves have completely opposite personalities. Also, since I can't duplicate my clothes, one of me is naked when I split."

A dirty thought then entered mind. Naked twins! No! Now is not the time. I could probably make her a set of clothing that can split with her ability and combines when she does. I closed my eyes and held my hands out in front of me. The girl then spoke.

"What're you doin?"

I ignored her for now so i can concentrate. Focus, ecchi clothes that can split and merge. I was thinking so hard that sweat came out from my forehead. When I opened my eyes, the cyan colored sparks were vanishing, and in my hands were booty shorts, sandals, a sweatshirt, and undershirt.

She opened her eyes wide and blinked. "Eh?"

"These clothes will split with you, and merge with you as well. Think of it as a gift from me." I smiled and passed her the clothes.

"Y-you can just make things? You're pretty cool."

I nodded, mostly because even I haven't fully taken it in yet. I turned around to let her change...but...I can hear her taking off her clothes! Can I really resist!? No, if I don't look now how can i call myself a man! I made a small mirror and held it at an angle. But before I could see anything she punches my arm.

"Ouch"

"You are such a sukebe devil. I finished anyway."

Just then, a low growl is heard, and a wolf girl wearing a tattered loincloth appeared. Her teeth were sharp and she has a beast body. She spoke with a monstrous voice.

"Did you come here to purge me? Heheh, and just when I was getting hungry!"

I put up a barrier to keep humans away. Then the girl stepped back.

"Whaa! What's that!?"

I have her a straight answer.

"It's a stray devil. We're gonna kill it."

The girl regained her composure, and charged in. She split into two. Inside her head she was happy.

Girl - (he wasn't lying about the clothes. I guess he's alright.)

Whoa, she split... And it was really fast too. I guess I better help her now. It was when i tried to create a sword when I realised...my powers!... They aren't working!? What is going on!? I just used magic to create this barrier! While I was thinking, the wolf came straight for me.

"Hyaah!"

One of the girls punched the wolf in the face.

"It's ok honey. I can handle this myself."

I nodded to her then spoke to Aqua with a panicked voice.

"Aqua, why can't I create anything!"

Aqua spoke through the medallion.

"Master, your power of creation, has separated itself from your genetic makeup. It is undergoing an evolution!"

I don't know what that means, but I have to help somehow. I'll ask Aqua more about it later. But before I could go in and help...I realised... She doesn't need help!

One girl picked up the wolf and threw it into the air, then the other girl jumped up and slammed the wolf into the ground.

Whoa! She is so strong! She is currently putting the wolf into a headlock.

"I'm gonna kill it now. Hnnn I live for this violence!"

The other girl was watching her other half break the wolfs neck.

"Please end it quick, don't be mean."

[Crack]

Yea, it's dead now. But from what I just heard, it seems that she splits into a sadist, and a sweet kind girl. She merged into one and ran over to me. "Hey I thought you were gonna help?"

"I'm sorry, my power kinda shut off, I ended up being useless. Here's the money i promised."

I took the money out of my jacket and handed it to her.

She then tilted her head.

"Why'd you ask me to help you, if you already have servants to help you?"

I guess the cats out if the bag.

"Well, as you probably already know. I'm a high class pure devil. I get to have servants who work as my evil pieces. I wanted to see how strong you are to recruit you into my ranks."

"But then wouldn't that mean I have to do everything you tell me to?"

She's looking at me funny, crap.

"I wouldn't ever tell my friends to do something weird! I promise!"

Kaya and Izero then come in from behind me. Where did they even come from!?

"Ranmaru! Are you okay!? Did she hurt you!?"

Izero then spoke

"Ah, so that is what you planned to do with her. (Sigh)" he looks at the girl. "Listen girl, my master is being nice and letting you live a happy life by joining us. That, or we could send you to prison."

The girl was agitated by Izero's forceful comment.

"Fine! I get it!... To be honest... I'm just glad that someone cares about me."

After looking at her sad empty face, I decided to lighten the mood.

"Ok, let's get started with the ceremony then...umm, what is your name?"

She gave a warm smile and replied. "Eimi. Eimi Burondo."

"Well, Eimi, let's begin. Please step into the magic circle."

She did so, and Ranmaru pulled out the mutation rook piece and chanted.

"I, Ranmaru Majesty, declare that Eimi Burondo will be my rook and serve me until the day we part." The rook piece sank into her chest.

"Aqua."

She came out in fairy mode. "Yes master?"

"Do the thing I taught you."

"Yes master." She then sprinkles her fairy dust over Kaya, Izero, and Eimi. Eimi then asks.

"What's this?"

"Umm it's a spell to increase your stamina, yeah."

It's actually a spell to increase their loyalty and feelings for me... But they don't need to know that.

We get to the house and Kaya is already arguing with eimi.

"Now that you are a part of this group, don't you even think about flirting with Ranmaru, he's mine you hear me!?"

Eimi sees me walking by and smirks.

"Oh, you mean like this?"

W-w-w-whoa! I just wanted to go to the kitchen, but now Eimi is embracing me with her arms around my neck! And my hands!... They're on her buuuuuutt!?

Kaya's face becomes red

"H-hey! W-what do you think you are doing!?"

Eimi continues her assault while provoking Kaya.

"Oh right, I forgot. You're not daring enough to do stuff like this. Ooh, honey are you squeezing?"

"Gah!"

Holy crap, I am squeezing! I didn't even realize!

Kaya starts shaking her fists.

"I am daring! Damn you! Just you wait!"

Kaya left, and Eimi released me. She then asked

"Where do I sleep?"

"You can choose any of the rooms on the third floor. I'm gonna go take a shower. Feel free to shower whenever ok? We don't have a schedule or anything."

5 minutes later.

Yaknow, when I said feel free to shower whenever, I didn't think she would shower at the same time as me! I should really choose my words more carefully. Kaya decided to join to make sure she doesn't lose to Eimi! Damn it! I'm am so lucky, but I can't handle all this ecchiness! Ahhhhhh!

That night... Ranmaru Majesty passed out from blood loss.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15 The Limitless Longinus

Chapter 15

It's late at night. Kaya is sleeping with Ranmaru. Ranmaru is in his psyche, speaking with Danmaru.

"You're getting a power up hugh?"

"Yes, and maybe with it, I can finally get rid of you!"

Danmaru smiled deviously.

"That power up, you don't even know what it is. Stop resisting and accept my power, you'll be the strongest being alive!"

Ranmaru got into his fighting stance.

"No! You're an asshole. I don't deal with assholes."

Danmaru's evil smile vanished for a second, then came back.

(Sigh, this boy) "I'm going to make you strong one way or another!"

He is running towards me with black smoke coming out from his hands. I'll just make...! Wait, I still can't make anything!?" I put my arms up to defend myself but he grabbed my wrist.

"Aaaah!" The darkness is moving up my arm! He's taking over my body...

I pulled back my left arm and took some distance. Damn my arm is done for, I can't even move it, and it hurts like hell!

"It spreads when I touch you. And soon, you'll be under my control. Hahaha!"

Meanwhile, outside of his dream, Ranmaru is on his bed in pain, and is screaming in agony.

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

Kaya wakes up immediately, and looks at him in fear.

"Ranmaru? Ranmaru! Aqua, what's wrong with him!?"

Aqua comes out from the medallion in fairy mode and flies frantically.

"I-i-im not quite sure. I think it has to do with the change in his power. Since he cannot use his ability, he is helpless against Danmaru!"

Tears were forming in Kaya's eyes.

"No way."

Ranmaru curled up and grabbed his head.

"Huff, huff...GAAAAH!"

Izero then kicks the door open. "What's going on!?"

"Danmaru is trying to take over Ranmaru's body! What do we do!?"

Meanwhile, the evil presence can be felt over at the Hyoudou residence. Issei was trying to sleep next to Asia.

"Asia, do you feel it too?"

"Yes...I can't sleep with that feeling."

"It's ok, probably for the best."

Just then Rias ran into the room.

"Quickly! Its coming from next door!"

Inside of Ranmaru's mind, Danmaru was choking him, spreading the darkness to his entire body. Leaving only his head.

Issei barged into Ranmaru's room with Rias and Asia.

"What the hell's happening!?"

Izero quickly answered "He's being possessed!"

Kaya then shouted after him.

"Asia! Help me heal his mind!"

Asia ran to the bed and used her Twilight Healing with Kaya's Vermilion Remedy. Issei then showed his gauntlet.

"I can help too!" [Boost boost boost boost boost!] [Transfer!]

The two lights enveloped the room. A loud thundering boom can be heard from outside the window. Rias looked outside and saw a grey portal being split right open.

"What is that?"

Izero noticed it as well.

"Another dimension?"

As Ranmaru was about to be fully corrupted. The darkness began to recede, and Ranmaru was glowing with a cyan colored aura. Ranmaru regained his strength, and used his legs to kick off of Danmaru and escape his choking hold.

"What the hell!?...oh, I'm too late. Damn! I was so close!"

Whoa, i feel so...full of magic. Before I could only create about a sword and a gun. But now I feel like I could create things as big as a car. I also know what the power up is. Before I could only create things if I knew what is made up of. Now I can copy whatever I touch, without knowing how it's made. I can also delete small objects and divide things. Let's test it out.

"Hyaah!"

I punched Danmaru with aura covering my fist. He easily blocked it, but he was pushed back a little. I then punched him two more time, and he went flying.

"What! Are you getting stronger?"

"Wrong, you're just getting lighter."

"What h-"

Before he could finish I created a magic cage behind him, and tackled him into it.

"That cage seals in your dark magic. So i can finally sleep at night."

Danmaru grabbed the bars and stared me.

"Oh, I see. You somehow gained the power to divide things half. Every time I blocked your punch, you halved my weight. I only weigh about 16 pounds right now."

"Huff, huff"

He's right. That's what I did, but I didn't think that dividing things would take so much magic. I think it's because I'm used to creating things, not deleting them. If that's true, then I really shouldn't use my deleting ability. Otherwise I could end up face down on the ground.

As I was thinking this, a white light blurred me vision. When I opened my eyes, Kaya and Asia were in my vision. They are healing me? I see Issei with his boosted gear, and Rias and Izero were looking out the window.

"W-why are there so many people in my room?"

"Hey! We just saved your life!"

Issei got loud and Kaya started hugging me.

When Asia and Kaya stopped healing, the portal outside closed.

Rias looked at me with a somewhat frightened expression, and spoke.

"Next week, I am taking you to the underworld."

Two days later

I spoke to Azazel, the fallen angel governor. He is a pro at matters involving strange powerups. The first thing he asked me was...

"Did you power up using oppai?!"

I don't know why he would assume that. Is he a pervert?

"N-no, but Aqua said something about my power separating from my genetic makeup?"

After I said that, Azazel opened his eyes wide.

"The Majesty creation technique is a rare power that few males in the Majesty clan inherit. Could it be...?"

He mumbled to himself, then beckoned me over to a machine, it was a machine that looked like a photo booth. He then started to explain.

"This machine is used to calculate the power of a sacred gear. Please step inside."

After a couple of seconds I stepped out.

"Look at this monitor, tell me what you see."

I looked at the computer screen.

"Power level... Infinity? What does that mean?"

I'm confused, since when did I have a sacred gear, what is it, and why infinity?

He looked at me, and then the screen.

"First, let's talk about sacred gears. Sacred gears are ancient instruments passed down to lucky humans to balance out the power of angels fallen angels and devils. These instruments however, have to have originated from somewhere. Take the red dragon emporer for example. Draigg was a very strong god class being, yet after the war he was defeated, and his power was turned into a sacred gear by God. God has implemented a system in heaven that looks over the sacred gears and even creates new ones every now and then. Even so, in the history of all mythologies, there has never been a pureblood devil who inherited a sacred gear."

No way... So I really am a strange being after all!?

"W-what about Vali? Isn't he a descendant of Lucifer?"

"Yes, but he is not pureblood. His mother was human."

"So then how is it possible!?"

Azazel put his hand on his chin and spoke.

"Hmm, it could be that your father was actually a human. Or maybe that the arch angel Michael changed the system... It would also make sense if it had something to do with your clan being killed off... Well either way, the fact is that your creation ability, is now a sacred gear. A new one at that, that means you get to name it. Heheh."

This is too much to process. I mean, damn! Why am I always different!...

"W-wait! What about the whole infinity thing!?"

Azazel scratched his head and gave me a wry smile.

"Oh, right I almost forgot. I'll explain. Amidst the sacred gears there are ten which completely outrank the others. These are called Longinus. Issei's red dragon emporer is one of them. Power level-wise, his Longinus is at about 800,000."

"H-hey now, wouldn't that mean that the machine is broken? He's a Longinus user!"

"Naturally, even I thought that. Then I thought about it. Hypothetically speaking, what if there were a sacred gear that had the power to control everything in the universe, and what if that sacred gear was about the size of my palm? It wouldn't take much to use your (Copy) ability and take that gear for yourself now would it?"

Holy crap he's right. With my new copy ability, all I have to do is touch something and i can recreate it using little magic. My mouth is wide open because this is too much. That means, that if Danmaru takes over my body, he potentially has the power to destroy the universe!?

Azazel grabbed my shoulder and reassured me.

"Don't worry, the infinity is just saying that your sacred gear has limitless possibilities. Still though, it certainly surpasses any Longinus that exists. (Sigh) well news of this new Longinus will spread pretty fast, so you better give me a name for it so I can write it down the data."

A name? But how can I name it if i don't know what it looks like?

"Umm, Azazel? What does my sacred gear look like?"

He looked at me, then my clothing, then my arms, and then...

"I don't know."

"Eeeeeh? How am I supposed to name it!?"

It was after I said that, that Aqua flew out of the medallion and stood before me in human mode. She is so cute!

"Master, I have an explanation. After your power had separated from your genetic makeup, it needed a live vessel and an inanimate object in order to complete it's evolution. I became the live vessel, and took your medallion as the object. I apologize for doing so without your permission master. You may punish me now."

Aqua bent over and waited for the spanking. Ranmaru just stood there, and Azazel put his hand on his chin. Then Ranmaru spoke. With small tears in his eyes.

"Aqua... Why?"

Aqua got on her knees and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry master, if I didn't do it, then the power would have vanished, you would not have the power of creation anymore. There was also the possibility of the power choosing you to be the live vessel...I did not want master to be a sacred gear for the rest of eternity."

While Ranmaru was sobbing, Azazel explained with his hands still on his chin.

"I see, so Longinus needs a live vessel and inanimate object. So Issei's Longinus is also the same. Draigg is the live vessel, the gauntlet is the inanimate object he lives in, and Issei is the possessor. In your case-"

I cut him off and finished his sentence.

"Aqua is the live vessel... My medallion is the object... And I'm the possessor."

Azazel nodded, then he gave me really good news.

"Well, whenever the possessor of a Longinus dies, his soul is kept inside the object, to watch over their successors forever."

"Wait... So me and Aqua can be together forever?"

Azazel nodded. And tears began flowing from my eyes once more. I hugged Aqua tightly.

"Good, you won't have to be alone ever again."

"...Master..."

This girl has been alone up until I met her. I promised to be with her forever... I'm glad that I can keep that promise now.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16 At Long Last, Mom

Chapter 16 At Long Last, Mom.

In one week, I faught my dark clone, merged with a super cute girl, and evolved my power into a Longinus(which by the way I named "Divine's Will"), I have already become famous! I saw it on the underworld newspaper that Rias gets every day. The headline says..."Pureblood Longinus user joins the underworld!" Or something like that. It's been a long week indeed, but finally... I'm on a train heading to the underworld. Although I'm confused.

"Hey Rias, where are we going exactly?"

She pointed out the window where you could see the ground far below us. There is a huge kingdom, the border looks like a concave rhombus. Like a star in the night sky. I couldn't contain my curiosity.

"Whoaaa! What is this place!?"

Rias answered me with a grin on her face. "That is the land owned by the House of Majesty."

While I was busy being amazed, Issei who had Koneko on his lap, then asked.

"So, why is there only one piece of land? Doesn't Gremory have like dozens of these?"

She answered. "That's because others from the house of Gremory own their own territory to open up businesses and such. Ranmaru's mother is the last Majesty, so there isn't much to expand."

Did I hear that right? Could it be...?

"Wait, my mom? Is that why you brought me down here?"

"Yes, since you will be the head of the Majesty house, I think it's time you meet her."

I see... So one day I'll be king, although I'm already king because of my evil piece. Plus my last name signifies royalty. I taste irony.

As soon as we arrived at the castle, a red carpet was rolled out for Rias. As expected... She's a celebrity. The reporters and even the children were shouting "OPPAI DRAGON!" and "SWITCH PRINCESS!" what's that about?

A tall skinny man with grey, slicked back hair, and a butler uniform walked up to us and bowed

"Hello miss Gremory and crew. I am Jeremaia, the butler, and knight of Lady Yuei Majesty. Please follow me."

So I'm guessing my mom's name is Yuei. I hope she's as sweet as her name sounds.

The two main doors open wide, and in the middle of the room I see two women. It seems like they are talking about something important. The lady in the dress spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I need your help around here."

"But milady, the rating games are good publicity for the house of Majesty. We can get government support."

"I understand that well, but we cannot just leave the..."

It seems like they finally took notice of the big group that walked in.

(Gasp!) The Lady in the frilly cyan black dress opened her eyes wide and covered her mouth.

"That medallion... Could it be...?"

Tears welled up in my eyes. It's her...I can feel it. Her hair and eyes are the same color.

"Mother, it's me... I'm your son."

She then hugged me without the slightest hesitation.

"Yes...I know. I know."

Everyone got emotional, Rias, Izero, even the butler Jeremaia shed some tears. He then handed us tissues. My mother then spoke. "Tell me, do you still go by the name of Ranmaru?"

"Yea, did you give me that name?"

She then laughed softly. "Fufufu, well when your bastard father took you earth, he also took the crib. The crib had your name stitched into it."

I get it now, it makes sense. I'm glad she let me keep my name after finding the crib.

I created a blue rose, and gave it to her. She took it, but looked at my hands with a serious expression, better smiling again.

"Fufufu, you're so sweet. Jerry, take the Gremory group for a tour. Ranmaru, wait on those couches with your servants while I fetch you a gift. Miss Gremory, come with me."

Hmm, I do think it's a little weird that Rias is going with her, but hey, their business is their business. I walked to the couches where Eimi, Kaya and Izero were. Eimi then complained.

"I'm not used to all this wealth. Especially these uniforms, too many layers!"

Kaya then put her hands on her hips.

"These are our school uniforms, we need to look professional in front of Ranmaru's mother. So deal with it!"

"Ugh, antennae head."

"What!?"

Izero ignored the two girls who were bickering and asked me. "Ranmaru, what do you think of all this?"

"It all seems so unreal, like I've finally regained my past. I'm finally home."

These are my true feelings. Even though I don't have any memory loss, it feels like i can finally see the truth. It is a good feeling.

Meanwhile Yuei and Rias were walking down the halls of the castle.

"Miss Gremory, I am so grateful to you for looking out for my son and bringing him to me. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Rias showed a warm smile

"It's really okay lady Majesty. It brings me joy in watching a friend grow strong."

"Fufufu, you truly have a kind heart, miss Gremory"

"You can call me Rias."

"In that case, you can also feel free to call me Yuei."

The two stopped at a door on the right. In front was a maid.

"Rias, what would be a good gift for my son?"

Rias put her hand on her chin.

"Hmm..." [snap!] "I got it! I remember that he was very eager to start up a business. All he needs is land to build, and his working papers."

"I see. A business." She nodded to the maid, and the maid understood her command. After the maid left, Rias and Yuei walked into the empty room and took a seat.

Yuei then broke the silence and spoke with a serious tone.

"Now, what did you really want to talk about?"

Meanwhile

Kaya and Eimi sure fight a lot, but I think they are just rivals. They are still friends, and if either of them say otherwise I will punish them. Heheh.

As I was thinking this, the lady that was talking to mom earlier greeted me.

"Hello, my name is Yakuda. I am the queen of Lady Yuei Majesty. I need to ask a favor of you!"

I feel a little embarrassed, so I scratched my head and agreed.

"I'm not sure how much I can help, but I'll try."

Yakuda sighed in relief and continued.

"Well as you already know, you and your mother are the last of the Majesty bloodline. Ever since the entire clan was murdered by bounty collectors, the people are afraid of another attack. Our citizens are beginning to move out because they feel unsafe. That is why I tried to convince milady to participate in the rating games. Proving the strength of the house of Majesty will keep our people reassured."

"I'm guessing you want me to join in the rating games?"

The young beautiful women then grabbed my hands and begged.

"Please! You are the only one left i can ask! I know I'm asking for a lot, but I'll give you anything you want! Even this..."

She then guided my hand to her breast.

"Uaaah!" Holy crap these tits are soft and heavy. I felt my servants deadly glare from behind me, so I took my hand back.

"Ok, ok I get it! But... Can I really win? I mean I only have 3 evil pieces."

She then grabbed my shoulder and pointed at my servants.

"Actually, if you count yourself and both knight pieces, you have 5. And even so, I believe that you can win."

I'm not sure about that, I guess I better an my servants to see what they think. I looked at them in order.

Izero - "when do we start training?"

Kaya - "Yea, believe in us!"

Eimi - "we'll wipe the floor with em."

After I clenched my fist, and looked at my medallion. I nodded

"Alright, I'll participate in the upcoming reading games."

Yakuda started running away In excitement.

"Thank you! I'll send you the details of your match later!"

After that, I heard my mother running down the steps.

"Ranmaru dear!"

She handed me a folder with documents and whatnot.

"What's all this?"

"Rias told me that you have been wanting to start up a business. These are permits for you to own property here in the underworld."

"Wow! This is great! Thanks mom!"

I really do have a great mother. I'm just too happy right now.

...

We have a two day break from school, so I decided to spend it down here in my home. It's not really vacation though. I told my servants to train hard. Even I'm training my ass off! Right now I'm in an open field right outside the walls of the kingdom. The reason why I'm not training with my servants is because, I'm dangerous. If Danmaru takes over, they would be in danger.

Right now I'm trying out what Azazel told me. I am creating a copy of Issei's Longinus, and training with it. Since he is very strong. The problem is my stamina and magic.

"Huff, huff, huff... One more time!" [Boost!] My entire body is shaking! [Power Down!] "Uugh!" My body fell to the ground, and the gauntlet disappeared into cyan sparks. Aqua then came out from my medallion.

"Please be careful master. If you exert too much magic, the cage holding HIM will disappear."

I managed to sit up. Then I wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

"Y-yea, I guess your right. But how else can I improve my magic storage?"

"Actually, master. I too have been training. Inside the medallion. I have found a way to fix your lack of demonic energy."

"Really! That's awesome Aqua!"

"Master, all you need to do is summon me in battle by grabbing the medallion. I'll then show up above the enemy you are looking at and drop some off my sticky fairy dust on him. This dust is perfected to steal the energy from your enemy, and send it to your medallion, which is now your sacred gear."

"Then, wouldn't the enemy see our feel the dust?"

"Well as long as they don't have a partner who can see it, they shouldn't be able to."

I see, it's very useful... But only for one on one fights.

While I was thinking, I got a call from Jonathan. He's my crime informer for my side of Japan.

"Hey, Jonathan, where up?"

"Fallen angels have been seen on the south coast. We have reason to believe that they are terrorists. I asked the Gremory group, but they were busy."

"Are they bounty hunters?"

"That's tough say, they have a barrier that hides their energy."

"Ok, I'll check it out now, thanks Jon"

I met up with my servants to go check out the problem on earth. Izero and Eimi were there with a new person. He has long tan hair and a red banana around his neck. He's actually quite handsome. Eimi then spoke in a rush.

"Honey! We can't find Kaya! We've searched everywhere!"

Damn it, where is she? Izero grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey, she'll be fine bro. She's probably out shopping or something."

"Yea, so who is this man?"

The handsome young man then spoke

"How rude of me. I'm Toku Hishigaku. I need to talk to you."

"I wish i could, but I'm really in a rush right now."

"Please, it will only take one minute!"

I couldn't really stop to listen, cuz right now Japan could be in trouble!

"Aqua, prepare to jump."

Aqua started to create a portal, and Toku continued to speak.

"I'll just cut to the chase, I want to join your team as a servant!"

Everyone was shocked at what he said, even me!

"I'm sorry, but it's not that simple. In order to join you would need to prove yourself by creating bonds. I can't just accept a stranger."

Aqua then interrupted.

"Master, the portal is ready."

"I gotta go, we can talk later. Let's go guys!"

Izero and Eimi went first, I went last. The last thing I saw before I was enveloped in light, was Toku, reaching for a gun.

"No wait!"

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17 Terrorists, 1

Chapter 17; Terrorists/1

Here I am, Tottori Japan. I could've sworn I just saw Toku pull a gun on me. I suppose I should be a little careful. But forget that, right now I am standing on a sand dune. This place is really hot, and moist.

Izero then stepped up

"Ok, I'll start looking." [Flash]

Just like that, he flashed out. Sometimes I forget how fast he really is. He's faster than even Kiba from the Gremory team.

"Ok Eimi, let's gooaaah!"

I couldn't finish my sentence, because i turned around and see Eimi stripping! She's taking off her school uniform!

"What's the matter? We better change into our battle clothes right?"

"Uh, Y-yea. That's sounds, umm yea." She's taking off her shirt! Yes! Pink with white lacing. Her panties too! *Itadakimasu!

She's walking this way!

[Strip] "eh?"

-! "Hey why are you taking of my uniform!?"

"Well you need to change too, you'll get a heatstroke. Look! Your nose is bleeding!"

Holy crap she's right. But it's not from the heat. Heheh, I created holographic clothing for myself. It is my black leather jacket, even though you can see it, it's just an image. So it feels like my upper body is naked. Meanwhile Eimi is wearing her booty shorts with a sports bra.

We walked around and searched for about an hour. We couldn't find anything.

"Eimi, what do you think we should do?"

"I'm not sure, since Jonathan said it was the coast, maybe we should go down there by the water?"

"Nah, I'm sure Izero checked there already. Maybe we should j-"

"Honey keep quiet."

Before I could finish, Eimi covered my mouth, and we ducked behind a crumbled old wall of some ancient ruins. She pointed out three fallen angels. Eimi then squinted and spoke.

"One of them is carrying something."

They were a little too far to see. I created binoculars and looked through them.

"...Asia!..."

I exclaimed while keeping my voice down. Eimi tilted her head.

"Asia? The healer that lives nextdoor?"

"Yea, they either took her for her sacred gear, or as leverage for the Gremory's. We are going to wait until they go into there base. Then we'll follow then in and save Asia."

Izero showed up beside me.

"That sounds like a plan. But I have bad news."

Oh, no. I braced myself for the news as he continued.

"I fought this fallen angel and interrogated him. He told me that they will make themselves invincible with the power of the two sacred healers. He also said that it's too late."

Sacred healers? Asia has a sacred gear that heals. But if that's the case then...-!-

Izero noticed my reaction "Kaya didn't just get lost. She was taken by these terrorists."

Deep down, I'm really hoping that it's not true. I watched the three fallen angels carry Asia into a bunker that was in one of the sand dunes. We followed right after them. The inside of this so-called bunker is very futuristic. It looks almost like a spaceship. We walked the corridors quietly, like ninjas. It was then when we heard a very familiar shout.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

Issei, no doubt about it. We ran towards the shout and found ourselves in a large spacious room with a skylight. There were three machines, Asia and Kaya were in two of them, and the middle one empty. Issei was in his balance breaker state, Koneko was in her neko mode, and Xenovia was the too, her body was trembling with rage.

Issei noticed us run in.

"Ranmaru, these bastards...!"

"I know!" I already assessed the situation. There is a man holding Rias hostage, with a knife to her neck. There are also five other terrorists the room. The team can't attack, otherwise he will kill her. But we are also running out of time. The machines are already forcefully removing their sacred gears. If I can get Aqua to teleport behind that man, she can take his knife and the Gremory team can attack. I went to grab my medallion but before i could touch it, one of them flashed behind me, and put a knife to my neck.

"Fuck!"

Damnit! Did I really assume that these terrorists are human? Damn! now what!?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Asiaaaa!"

All I can hear are the screams if Kaya and Asia. As they get their sacred gears ripped out of them. Even Issei is screaming.

Is there really nothing I can do!? I'm pathetic!

My mind went blank, and my tense muscles relaxed.

"Giving up hugh? It's wise to know when your beaten." The girl holding Ranmaru teased.

Ranmaru uttered one name under his breath.

"Danmaru."

The girls smile disappeared. "Hugh?"

Dark aura oozed out of Ranmaru's body. But then...

[Bang! Bang!]

Two really loud gunshots echo through the entire base. It snaps Ranmaru out of it. The girl that was just holding me is on the ground? With a bullet through her head!? The man holding Rias was also shot through the head.

I wiped the blood off of my cheek and looked around. Izero was slashing terrorists with his energy sword. Eimi was split into two, one broke the glass container, while the other grabbed Kaya. Koneko broke the glass, while Xenovia grabbed Asia. Nobody has a gun here. The skylight windows are shattered.

I released my wings and flew through the skylight onto the roof. Standing there is a handsome young man reloading his sniper rifle. It's Toku!

Toku grins. "I've been shooting guns since is was a kid. I've mastered every gun that exists including bows, flamethrowers and even spitballs!"

"Hey, that's not funny you could've shot me! And if I recall correctly, didn't you also try to shoot me earlier!?"

Toku then looked surprised. "What? No!"

He then pointed his rifle into the sky and shot a bullet while looking me in the eye. he grabbed my shoulders and moved me over to the side. A dead bird then landed in the spot I was just standing. He smiles.

"I've never missed a target in my life! That is what I wanted to show you before."

What is his deal? I don't understand why someone would want to be a servant to a stranger?

"Answer me this, why do you even want to be my servant?"

Toku's smile faded away. "Yea, you may be wondering why a rich, handsome, skillful guy like me would want to demote himself to being a servant? Well all of that is fine I guess, but there is one thing that none of those can buy. Friends that will help you if you're in trouble. I want people I can trust."

Toku looked far out to the ocean next to us. The moon glittering off of the water.

I kinda understand how he feels. For me, I was different, so I couldn't make friends. For him, be is too perfect to have friends. People probably think he is a rich obnoxious person, when really, he is too busy training. Being a high class devil sure is hard.

"Ok, let's start over. I'm Ranmaru Majesty. A high schooler whose dream is to make love to the most perfect woman that any world has ever seen!"

Toku smiled and followed along. "I'm Toku Hishigaku, a gun loving fanatic who loves ass more than tits!"

I was so moved by his speech, that tears flowed out if my eyes!

Just then Issei flew up here with Rias and the others. "You two are pathetic! It all about the frontal flesh bulbs!"

"Shut up Issei! We were having a touching moment, bonding with moon pillows!"

"Yea, yea whatever. I just wanted to thank him for saving Rias."

Toku scratched his head. "Nah, I did what anyone would do in that situation. Heheh."

Rias then spoke to her team. "Let's go guys, we have training to do for the rating games!" "Yes ma'am!"

Just like that they left. Eimi was holding the unconscious Kaya, and Izero was talking to Toku.

Did I hear that right? Rias is going to be in the rating games? What if?...

"Toku, come here. Let's start the ritual." A magic circle was made and I chanted. "I, Ranmaru Majesty declare that Toku Hishigaku be my pawn, and fight by my side until the day we part."

I pushed the pawn piece into his chest, his body glowed for a second, then he opened his eyes and spoke.

"Now what?"

I created a portal, and looked at them with an almost angry expression.

"Now, I want you all to report to the basement for an emergency meeting. We have a problem."

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18 Training to Beat Gremory

Chapter 18 Training to Defeat Gremory.

We are currently in my house, lvl B2. This is like storage space, but the boxes in the corner don't bother since their is so much space. Right now Kaya is in bed, but Eimi, Izero, and Toku are here for an important meeting that I called. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Ehem. As you all know, we are participating in the upcoming rating games. An-"

Toku interrupts "Actually, I didn't... Know... Sorry."

"Like I was saying, we're in the rating games, but the problem is, we might have to face off against the Gremory team."

Everyone opened their eyes wide. Then Izero speaks.

"Wait, didn't they defeat the god Loki? Issei also defeated the person ranked #1 in the rating games! How can we best them?!"

I created a chalkboard and put it on the wall. Then I smacked it to renew my determination.

"I'll tell you how! We have four days until the games! In those days you guys are going to train your asses off nonstop while I figure out a kick-ass strategy that will blow them away!"

I closed my eyes tight, and created a cloak that hides presence completely.

"Eimi! I want one of you to spy on the Gremory house. We need their plans. If we have that, then I can easily counterattack! The other you will stay behind and train with Kaya when she wakes up!"

I handed her the cloak.

"Wear this. This will completely hide your presence! Magic, chi, even scent!"

"Thanks honey!"

"Izero! I want you to master using the sword of time! That sword is the deciding factor between your fight with Kiba!"

"Yessir!"

"Toku! I want you to train with Izero! Learn how to use your promotions! The greatest advantage of having you, is that you're new. The Gremory team will not know what to expect from you!"

"Fuck yes!"

Then, Aqua came out from my medallion in human mode. "What shall I do master?"

"Hmm. Aqua, I want you to think of any last resort tactics that we can use in battle. Things may change, and if we arn't ready, they will wipe is out!"

"I understand."

We all then put our hands in the middle for my last words of encouragement.

"I know this is tough training, but the entire Majesty kingdom is depending on us. The families, the kids, even the hot ladies. We are going to show them, THAT THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP OVERCOMES ALL OBSTACLES!"

Everyone then yelled "YES!"

Except for Toku, he yelled "HOT LADIES!"

...

One day has passed since training, I've been doing research on the Gremory team's skills and previous battles...Dress Break, a move that can undress girls just by touching them... He is strong indeed. Gasper can stop time, Koneko's Shirone mode. Kiba's two sacred gears and balance breakers, the priestess of lightning. They are strong, but that's it. They lack the patience needed to see what their opponents can do. They are muscle-heads. In the rating game against the house of Sitri, they charged in towards Tsubaki's Mirror Alice many times, which almost cost them the game. The Mirror Alice, a sacred gear capable of reversing the properties of anything, or returning an attack with double it's strength...Maybe I can convince Tsubaki to let me see it. Heheh.

Later that day...

"Please allow me to question your servants for research purposes."

Sona Sitri, the class president. She looked confused, but then understood.

"Ah, this must be for the rating games right? Ok, I won't stop you."

"Thanks. Saji,"

The boy stepped up. "Yes?"

"In your rating game against Gremory, you used your sacred gear to suck out Issei's blood to a critical point. Why his blood though?"

Saji then smiled and answered happily. "Well, I know him. I know that if I suck out magic, he'd just boost and make more, that and, it does him in much more quickly, we were pressed for time. Since he beat me up pretty quickly, I needed a faster solution."

I wrote all of the details down in a notebook.

"I see, so time was the issue. Thanks Saji, Tsubaki."

I then called Tsubaki, who is Sona's queen.

"Would you mind showing me your Mirror Alice?"

She looked over at Sona who nodded to her. She then manifested her sacred gear. It had a tall rectangular shape. Even though it is called a mirror, you cannot see your reflection. It's like another space is inside. I put my hand inside, and memorized it's properties. After she put it away, i put on sunglasses and I pulled out a small device. It flashed and when they opened their eyes, I wasn't there.

I'm sorry guys, but I had to erase your memories of seeing me here today. If you tell Gremory that I looked at the Mirror Alice, then they will expect it. Time to go home.

When I got home i saw Eimi sitting on the bench in front of the house. She noticed me, and stood.

"Hey sexy! I've got news! The witch is awake, she's on the roof training with my other half."

"Kaya is? Wait...witch? That's kinda mean." So the nice Eimi is training Kaya, the forceful Eimi is here? "Did you get information from the Gremory team?"

"Come now, I wouldn't let you down now would I? Unless of course you like that."

I gave her a wry smile. She handed me a paper with a drawing on it. It's a map of West Hill Academy, with the routes and positions of the Gremory team. Gremory's base is in the club room. Our base is in the main office on the other side of campus.

"Wait, we are fighting in West Hill Academy?"

Eimi looked at me then nodded.

"Yakuda gave me the details. We will fight in an alternate dimension that looks like West Hill Academy. Also, our match against Gremory has been confirmed."

"That's good, if we fight on a field that we are familiar with, it gives us a little advantage."

Later at night. Ranmaru lies on his bed thinking.

Man, there is so much happening. Between the bounty hunters, this rating game, and my business, which is the most stressful? Then there's the whole thing with Kaya and Asia, what was that about? Man I could use some sexual attention.

Just then, Kaya and Eimi walked in.

I whispered under my breath "ask and you shall recieve. Heheh"

Eimi might've heard me cuz then she says "did you say something?"

"Nope."

Kaya then twirled her fingers and shyly asked

"Can we stay with you tonight?"

Oh my god she's so cute! "Yea, I don't mind."

After I said that, she took her nightwear off, and she got in bed in only her panties! Eimi didn't want to get one-uped so she also stripped!

We were lying in bed and Kaya then spoke.

"I'm scared, not of the game... But of the terrorists who took me and Asia. I get a very bad feeling with them."

"Don't worry Kaya, I won't let them touch you."

"Yea, I know."

I then remembered that one move of Issei's that can take out any female. The Dress Break.

"Kaya, Eimi, if Issei blows your clothes off, promise me you won't be ashamed of your gorgeous bodies! Keep fighting."

"Ok, I understand."

Eimi then faced me and spoke. "Honey, I actually have a way to counteract that move!"

Really? A move that can defeat Dress Break?

"That's great Eimi, I'm looking forward to it."

Like that, we feel asleep. The next days that came we trained some more until finally... The day is here.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19 Let the Games Begin

Chapter 19; Let the Games Begin!

So it's finally the day. We didn't train our asses off for nothing. My team is currently standing in the main office building on the far right of the school. Gremory is in the club room building on the far left. Next to us is the auditorium building. Next to them is the football field and gymnasium. The middle is no man's land, because there is nothing but a fountain. We would be vulnerable. To our left is the main school building, to our right is the forest.

"Ok guys, Issei will come through the forest to try to promote, Aqua will set a trap there that will put him to sleep, and give me all of his demonic energy. Eimi, you'll split and head with Kaya into the main school building. There you should encounter Rossweisse and Koneko. The other Eimi will spy on their base for any plan changes. Toku, you will stay on the roof of the auditorium, wait for them to pull out their pheonix tears, then destroy it with your sniping skills. Izero, you will take on Kiba and Xenovia."

Kaya then asked "what about Asia, Akeno, and Gasper?"

"Asia will stay at base with Rias, Akeno is gaurding the football field, and Gasper is just surveillance for now...but... After your first fights, things are going to change. Rias will definitely catch on by then. I don't know what will happen then, so try to keep your strength up!"

"I finished it!" Aqua exclaimed and started passing out a small bottle with blue powder inside.

"What is this Aqua?"

"This is the last resort tactic I came up with. It's a new perfected dust from me. If you pour the dust, then add your demonic energy to it, you will be able to make whatever you want!"

Everyone exclaimed. Toku then shouted

"Whoa! Like, even a hot chick!"

Aqua shook her head and explained. "Unfortunately, this dust has the same draw-backs as masters Divines Will. It must be something you know how to make, also the more complex the creation the more power it will take you to make it."

I then jumped in "long story short, only use it when you feel you don't have any other choice."

I laughed, then pat Aqua's head. "Good job Aqua, I'm proud of you."

Aqua blushes, then hugs my arm. Hmm, this bottle, ! Yes that's it! I'll use this to open up my business! I'll make shit-loads of money!

"I'm going to name it, Majesty Dust."

The announcer then announced [The Rating Game had now begun]

As soon as she said that

"Alright everyone, cloaks on!"

These cloaks are the same that I made for Eimi the other day. They hide presence completely. The reason for this is because they plan to send Gasper's bats to spy.

After everyone put on the cloaks, they head out to their locations.

"Good luck everyone."

...

Issei is walking through the forest heading towards Ranmaru.

"Man, all these trees, I barely know which way I'm going. Even so, I have to win this, for the woman I love. Rias."

I see the tennis court, I'm almost there.

...

Kaya is walking with Eimi inside the main school building. Eimi is fascinated.

"Heheh, this school is not nearly as bad as I thought it would be."

"You should think about joining then."

Eimi tapped shoulder, I look up, and I see a bat flying around. It's Gasper, keep quiet and still. The only thing these cloaks can't hide is noise.

After a bit, he left.

"Ok he's gone, let's keep walking around until we find Koneko and Rossweisse."

...

Izero is sitting on the roof of the gym. He sees a bat pass by.

I can see Akeno in the football field from up here... And i see the two knights heading this way as well. Once those bats leave I'll make my move.

...

Ranmaru is in HQ with his eyes closed.

Come-on focus. That Mirror Alice, reforge it into a shield.

After I finished making it i looked at it. It's the same as the Mirror Alice except it's on the shape of a shield, and I can hold onto the back.

"Now I just wait."

...

Rias is also in her HQ, sitting next to Asia. Gasper then came flying through the window as a bat.

"So Gasper, did you see them?"

"N-no! I didn't see a single person, the whole place is empty!"

Rias opened her eyes wide, then spoke to her whole team. "Ok everyone, they knew we would send Gasper. They are invisible, so keep your eyes open."

...

Like that, the battle begins.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20 The Knights Clash

Chapter 20 The Knights Clash

Issei is in the forest moving towards Ranmaru in his base, when he heard the strange news from Rias.  
"What!? Did I just hear you say they are invisible? How are we supposed to attack them then?"  
Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'll be able to feel them after I promote!  
"Draigg! Start the countdown for the crimson drive!"  
As soon as I said that, I start to feel dizzy... what the...why?  
Draigg speaks through the gauntlet. ["You were careless partner. You stepped into a trap."]  
"N-no way, how did they know that I would come through here to promote? Was it that obvious?"  
Damn! I can't move! My energy is also being sucked out!  
Rias is heard through the earphones. "Issei, are you ok? Issei!"  
I hear you, but I can't talk. I'm asleep in some genjutsu trap. Come on Issei! Wake the hell up! She needs you, WAKE UP!

Izero jumps down from the roof of the gym, and goes inside.  
It's now or never! I grab the cloak and throw it to the side. I put my hand into a space time hole. This is another dimension where I keep my swords. I then pulled out Tizona from the hole.  
"Oi! Kiba and Xenovia, come out and face me!"  
After a second, Xenovia and Kiba flashed in, she spoke first.  
"Why didn't you use the cloak to take one of us out? We really didn't know where you were, if you wanted, you could have taken one of us out."  
I then answered with a serious tone. "That's not how I do things. Besides I doubt that even I could take Kiba out while invisible."  
Kiba looks down at my sword and asks me, "That's a holy sword isn't it?"  
"Yes, the name of this sword is Tizona."  
Kiba flinched back a little after hearing that.  
"I see, The holy sword on par with Durandal. They say that any enemy cut by Tizona will not be able to close the wound, and will die of blood loss. Is it true?"  
I grinned and answered his question. "Yes, any person I see as my enemy will not be able to heal the cut of this sword. But if I see them as an ally, then they can. So no worries."  
Hmmm, something's not right here. Kiba is holding Xenovias Durandal, and Xenovia is holding Isseis dragon slayer Ascalon. Why doesn't Kiba attack me with his holy demonic sword?  
While I was thinking this, Xenovia got impatient. "If you won't attack first then I will!"  
She was about to leap forward when Kiba stopped her.  
"Xenovia, allow me to fight him first." (He is full of hatred. I know because I've been there before. I want to see wether being an avenger will actually make you strong. This is a battle between avenger and ex-avenger.)  
So, Kiba wants to fight me alone? Ok. Let's do this.  
We both leap forwards and clash swords.  
[Cling! Clang! Shiing!]  
As me and Kiba are having our fight, I notice Xenovia leaving the building.  
"NO WAIT!" Damnit! I can't let her leave, the plan was for me to take them both out, if she leaves, our plan Is screwed!  
I made my way to the door when Kiba blocked my way.  
"You should really stay focused, Izero! Balance Break!"  
Just then, hundreds of holy swords came out of the ground and formed a dome around Kiba.  
That's a defensive move, why would he...?"

I looked around the gym and noticed propane tanks around the corners. Damn! He never intended to fight me alone! Xenovia left because Akeno is going to blow up the gym!  
"Shit."  
Akeno above the gym creates a giant magic circle in the sky.  
"Ring out Lighting!"  
[Booooooooooooooommmmm]  
The entire gym was blown to bits. All that was left was the dome created by Kiba.  
Meanwhile  
Eimi was walking with Kaya in the main school building looking for Koneko, when they heard the explosion.  
"Hey, Kaya. That explosion just now, you don't think Izero is..."  
Kaya interrupted my thought "No, Izero is fine. There wasn't an announcement of him being defeated yet so we should focus on our fight."  
When she said that, I saw Koneko and Rossweisse walking down the halls.  
"Let's sneak up on them, it's the easiest solution."  
Kaya nodded and we creeped up on them. But as soon as we got close, Koneko's ears twitched, and then she jumped back.  
"I know you're there."  
"Whoa Seriously? I didn't even notice."  
Koneko and Rossweisse got in their fighting stance. There was nothing we could do, so we took off our cloaks. Upon seeing us Rossweisse then spoke.

"Ranmaru sent a healer to fight a rook? I wouldn't say that's a wise decision."

I looked over to Kaya, her head was down and her fists were clenched. Yup, she's pissed.

"Don't you dare underestimate me! Yea I may be a healer, but unlike Asia, I can fight!" Kaya pulls out two chopsticks from her track suit, and gets in a nice fighting stance. I felt her determination.

"Alright Kaya, let's tear these guys a new asshole."

"Yea, my training wasn't just for show."

After she said that, and announcement was made.

[One of Lady Gremory's knights, has retired.] Kaya then looked at me.

"I told you Izero is fine."

...

Izero was standing in the crumbling dome of swords that Kiba made with his Sword of Time in his hand.

"I'm sorry Kiba, I'm sorry that you are this sword's first victim."

Whew! That was close, if it wasn't for the Majesty dust I would be part of this destroyed gym. I was able to create a dome just like Kiba, and when he dropped his gaurd, I cut him down with the Blade of Evils Bane. One cut with this sword and anybody here would retire instantly. This sword inihalates evil, and since we are all devils, it's effective.

Xenovia came running in after hearing the announcement.

"Kiba! How!?"

Without hesitation, I slashed at her, she just barely dodged it. She took a step back and asked.

"How are you so fast?"

"That's not true, I'm moving at the same speed as before."

"Thats impossible! Are you saying that I'm just moving slower!?"

I nodded. "This sword is also known as the Sword of Time. I can only barely control time though. The most I can do is temporarily slow down time so that everything moves slower for me."

After that, I jumped at her and started to attack with great speed.

[Ching, chang, shling, swish.]

She's just barely able to block my attacks. I just need an opening, and it's over!

Just then it started to rain. Crap! The effects of the sword are wearing off. I can't keep focus of Time if there are droplets of water everywhere! All because of that damn explosion!

She must have realised the time shift, because she renewed her strength.

"I won't let Kiba's defeat be in vain! Aaaaahh!" [Chsssshhh! Fling!]

Our swords clashed, but she came back with a super strong parry. She flung my sword to the sky. Time seemed to have slowed down for me as I watched the sword spin in the sky. Just then.

[Crack!] The sword was struck by lightning.

-! That's it!

"I got you now! Haah!"

She swung her sword down, and I quickly grabbed my energy sword that's on my side, but it was too late.

[Shlink] "ahh! My arm, damn it hurts."

She went for another strike, but I blocked it with my energy sword, and kicked her away. I'm lucky that she's using Asacalon instead of Durandal, a holy sword would have ended me.

I ran to the Sword of Time lying in a puddle. I picked it up and said. "Please work like in the video game." I held the sword to the sky, then... [Crack!]

Xenovia stood with her mouth open. "That's ridiculuous, a sword shouldn't be able to conduct lighting!"

With my energy filled sword, I swung the sword down from where I stood. Just like I suspected, a slash of lighting is shot out. Xenovia put her sword up to block the lighting attack. When she did, I flashed behind her. [Shlink]

Blood sprayed across the crusty gym floor. Her wound sizzled, and she fell on her knees.

"T-That's a...pretty cool sword...guh..." She dropped her sword and fell face first into a puddle.

Toku is very educated in weak points and such. I asked him to tell me where I can slash an opponent where it wouldn't kill them. I cut Xenovia in a place where the poison won't spread as quickly. She passed out from pain. I better tell Ranmaru what's up.

I put my hand on my ear and spoke. "Ranmaru, I took out Kiba, and knocked out Xenovia, I'm proceeding with the plan."

After that I dragged Xenovia to the fountain in the center in the center of the field, now I'm walking towards the main school building.

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21 Kaya's Determination

Chapter 21 Kaya's Determination

Rias was at her HQ with a troubled expression. The nice half of Eimi was in the corner of the room with the cloak, spying.

"Either Kiba or Xenovia has been defeated, Issei hasn't answered back, and we haven't taken any of them out yet..."

Asia and Gasper looked at each other, then Akeno speaks up.

"I think Gasper should check out the situation again, we can't come up with a strategy without knowing what's going on."

Rias nods, "ok Gasper, go check it out!"

"O-oh. O-okay!" Gasper flies out the window with multiple bats.

I don't want to speak to Koneko and Rossweisse and risk distracting them. That's why I sent Gasper. I look to see Asia on the couch praying. Then i ask her.

"Asia, what do you think of Ranmaru's team?"

She opened her eyes at the sudden question, but answered anyways.

"Well, Eimi and The other guy are still new. So I'm not sure what to think about them. Kaya is my friend, she's kind, and has a big heart, perfect for a healer, but she's also ferocious. Yea...unlike me, she can fight..."

"Asia..."

There was a moment of silence, before Akeno spoke.

"Now Asia, don't look sad, it's ok for you not to fight, because we need you one way or another."

Asia smiled while looking at her.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not sad. Just envious is all...anyways, Izero is really cool. He gives off an ancient hero feel. But...he's full of deep hatred. He reminds me of Kiba back then."

I smile and look right at Asia. "I wouldn't worry about Izero, Ranmaru can change him. This I believe."

Asia looked down at the floor.

"Then there's Ranmaru."

When she said that, Me, and Akeno looked at her with serious expressions.

"He's amazing, a pervert like Issei, but unlike Issei, He's a natural born leader. He's smart. He was able to fill 5 of his evil pieces in just 2 months, and yet, he's mysterious. He evolved his power into the strongest Longinus! T-then there's that evil clone thing inside him."

She's right, his power is tremendous already, but if that thing inside took him over...we should all be praying to God.

As I was thinking this while shivering, Gasper came in through the window.

"Issei is in the woods! He's under some sleeping spell! Kiba is gone, Xenovia is over there by the fountain critically wounded, Koneko and Rossweisse are currently fighting Eimi and Kaya!"

No way...-!

"What about Ranmaru and the new pawn?!"

"I couldn't find them! They must still be wearing the cloaks!"

Akeno became angry. "Those cloaks are a real nuisance!"

Asia stood up. "Xenovia is in pain! We can't just let her suffer!"

"Calm down everyone. It seems to me like they knew exactly how we planned to attack. So we are going to change it up. Akeno, go take these pheonix tears to Xenovia."

"Got it!" She immediately flew out there.

"Gasper, Go and assist Koneko and Rossweisse, make sure we win that fight."

"Y-yes ma'am!"

Rias, Asia, and Eimi were the only ones in the room. Everything that was just said, Ranmaru heard it.

Just then...[POW!] A gunshot echoes across the campus. Akeno is standing at the fountain with a blank expression.

... she then ducks into cover.

"Damnit! Rias, they destroyed the pheonix tears!"

Xenovia is at her limit. She turns to light and disappears.

[Rias Gremory's knight, retires.]

That's it, no more games. I put my hand on my ear and said this to Akeno.

"Akeno, plan D, we are going to finish this!"

...

Kaya is fighting alongside Eimi, things are going smoothly.

"Huff, huff". Ok, I can heal Eimi and myself, but the problem is, I already used my Majesty Dust to fend off against Koneko's Shirone mode. I'm good on demonic energy, but my stamina is almost out, The building is about to come down on top of us, and Rossweisse is still untouched.

Right now, Eimi and Koneko are fighting, while I'm taking on the long distance user.

I heard Eimi talking. "Alright pussy cat, you're weak now, you can barely stand, that Shirone mode is a strong nekomata ability, but you drain yourself afterwards, im surprised you're still awake!"

Koneko fell on her stomache, with tears in her eyes she crawled towards Eimi. This is a touching scene that even me and Rossweisse are watching. Koneko grabbed Eimi's leg and cries.

"W...ee...why?... Why can't...I get stronger?"

Eimi lowered her head and clenched her fists. "Let go of me."

"Hnnn" Koneko refused to let go, Eimi then got pissed and grabbed Koneko off the floor by the collar. She just dangled. "YOU FUCKIN IDIOT! You wanna get strong!? Then stop doing everything yourself!"

...

Everyone was shocked at what she just yelled, even Koneko. Eimi calmed down and put Koneko down.

"There's a limit to what one person can do... If there's anyone who knows that, it's me."

Koneko dropped her head and spoke her last words before being shrouded light.

"I...see...thank..." [Lady Gremory's rook, retires]

Eimi, had one tear rolling down her cheek. She released her wings, and gathered all of her demonic energy into one hand. "This is my final attack, leave, Kaya."

Oh I see, she plans to destroy the building, while they Rossweisse is still inside. I know Eimi will be fine because she still had her Majesty Dust. I nod to her, and quickly leave the building.

"Huff, huff. Now I'm alone hugh?"

After I said that, a huge blast of demonic energy blew up the school. The first floor ceased to exist, and the whole school fell overtop itself. All that was left was smoke, and a pile of rubble.

...-! "Wait there was no announcement?"

After I said that, a voice is heard from the back of what's left of the main school building.

"There was no announcement because I'm not out yet." Rossweisse walked around the corner with Gasper.

Oh now I get it, Gasper must have stopped time and pulled her out of there.

Gasper then warns Rossweisse. "When I stopped time, I saw that Eimi had pulled out some bottle."

"Were they pheonix tears?"

"No, it was blue and sparkly."

As they were discussing that, Izero came running.

"What happened?"

"Nothing much, I'm almost out of stamina, and Kaya is somewhere in that rubble." I looked at his bloody arm, then started healing it. "What's the plan?"

Izero touched his healed arm, and moved it around a little. "Gasper can stop time, and that's an issue. My sword is unaffected by time change, so I'll handle him, you worry about Rossweisse."

"Ok." I run towards Rossweisse, dodging her magical attacks. But she keeps distance, so I can't land a hit. I put my hand on my ear, and spoke to Toku who is on the roof of the auditorium.

"Toku, can you shoot her down so i can finish her off?"

He quickly responded, "No, I'm sorry but the smoke from the building is blocking my vision...Oh! Oh! I have an idea! Stall for a bit."

Damnit, I guess I have no choice but to use it. Izero is also playing attention to me. Because we have a combination attack already. I pull out my chopsticks, and stick one into the ground, I run towards Rossweisse one last time, and stuck the other into the ground. As soon as I did that though, Rossweisse surrounded me with magic circles.

"Huff, Shit! Izero, now!"

"Right!" Izero swung the sword at Gasper, and he still stumbled back. He is right in between the two chopsticks that Kaya put down.

"You're too late!" The magic circles began shooting razor sharp ice shards from all directions.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I need to do the hand signs! [Fwip, fwip, fwip,]

The two chopsticks then flew out from the ground, into Gasper. Then turned to lava

"Uah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Gasper disappeared into light.

The magic circles around me disappeared... But...I can't keep standing. My body feels heavy. I landed on my back with my arms out. My magic is strong, but my body is weak. I can't even heal myself. While I was thinking this. [POW!]

Another gunshot is heard. Rossweisse gasps, then spews blood from her mouth. There is a giant bullet hole in her stomache. She lands face first next to me.

In my ears I can hear Toku. But my hearing is fading.

"Kaya, thanks for stalling. With the Majesty Dust, I was able to make a therma-" that's all I heard before passing out.

[One of Lady Gremory's rooks, and one of her bishops, retire. Sir Majesty's bishop, retires.]

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22 Divine Vs Dragon

Chapter 22 Dragon Vs Divine

Ranmaru is in his HQ, murmuring to himself.

"Damn, they got Kaya. On my team, the people left are me, Izero, Eimi and Toku. On the other team, it's Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Issei. I heard what Rias said through my spy Eimi...but... What does plan D mean?"

After I thought this, I heard knocking on the door. I thought it was Eimi who I just called over to me so I opened the door but... It's Akeno!? My first reaction was to grab the Mirror Alice shield and jump out the window. But as I was falling, a strong force hit me in the stomache like a truck.

"Guhaah!"

After rolling for a bit, I wiped the blood off my mouth, and looked up. A bright crimson figure with dragon wings appeared before me.

"Oh... It's you (cough) that's one helluva left hook, Issei Hyoudou."

"Lightning! Haaah!"

[Chkshhh]

"Don't worry Ranmaru, I got your back."

I nodded. Man, I didn't know that sword could absorb lightning. Sweet.

I put my hand on my ear, to talk to Eimi and Toku. " If you Two can hear me, group up with me ASAP."

"Ok honey."

"I might be late, asthma."

...I look over at Izero, "can devils even get asthma?"

Izero just shrugged. Akeno then interrupts, "that's enough talking! Haaah! Lightning redirect!"

The lightning Akeno shot zigzagged around making it hard to predict. Izero managed to absorb it, and fire it back at her.

Meanwhile, my fight is about to start. "Aqua!" The medallion glows.

"Yes Master?"

"Release all of the energy you collected from Issei now."

"Understood."

That's right, the whole time that Issei was asleep in the woods, Aqua's perfected dust was on him, stealing his demonic energy and sending it to my medallion.

My body started to glow, and my surroundings were being pushed by pressure.

"Juggernaut drive, Crimson Cardinal!"

I created an exact copy of Issei's red dragon emperor Draigg. He is using Crimson Cardinal as well, even though he has a higher power up called...uuh? Dragon Defication? He's probably not using it because he doesn't have enough energy. He's looking at me, and shivering.

"That's amazing, you copied my balance breaker! I'm impressed at how strong your new sacred gear is but... It's still a fake!"

"Are you sure about that?" I put my arm out then draigg from my arm spoke.

["Issei? w-what is going on? Why is he my partner now?"]

Issei looked down at his arm, then his arm spoke.

["Careful partner, that really is me, I don't know how, but it is."]

Issei then clenched his teeth. "It didn't matter if he is real, I've had years of training and experience!"

I used the crimson blasters on my back and shot it at him. He dodged it, and promoted to a knight, then he came at me with a speed I've never seen before.

"Guhaah!" He punched my stomache again! Damn, he's faster than even Izero!

Issei creates a small ball of energy. "Dragon shot!"

I easily redirected the ball away. Issei clenched his fists, yelled. "C'mon Draigg! It's now or never!"

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Holy crap! He's regaining so much power! Is he gonna shoot me with that?! What can I do?!

As I was thinking this, I noticed Izero, he nodded at me, then moved his lips.

-! I get it!

My Draigg then also started to boost. [Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Issei's immense attack finished charging. So I pulled out the Mirror Alice shield, and transferred all of my boosted power to the shield.

[Transfer!]

Issei then unleashed it.

[LONGINUS SMASHER!]

I held my shield with a firm stance. As the intense energy was being absorbed, my armor was cracking.

"Aaaaah! REALEAAASSSE!"

The shield vibrated violently, and the already super attack, was doubled in power.

"Issei look out!"

I can't see or hear very well, but I think i heard Akeno scream!

[Zzzzzooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwww]

After the beam had disappeared, my shield continued to vibrate, and then I heard it...

[Lady Gremory's queen, retires, Sir Majesty's Knight, retires.]

Issei was pushed out of the way by Akeno, and Izero jumped into the beam, to give me my victory against Issei. He knew that Akeno would push him, so he threw something into my shield after the beam was shot. That's why my shield is vibrating. whatever's in here, I only have one shot.

When I got into my fighting stance... [crack] "...eh?..." [Ksshhaaaa] my armor broke?!

"Aqua, what's going on?"

"Master, it seems that you have used up all of Issei's stolen energy, if you were to continue, HE would take over."

Damn it! I was so close!

Issei's armor also Broke off. He looked me with sad eyes.

"Huff, I'm sorry, because of me, huff, huff... I put our friends in danger. That last attack was way too strong, oof...I just hope that Akeno and Izero are ok."

I shook my head. "They knew exactly what they were doing... Don't let their sacrifice be for nothing. Let's finish this!"

He's out of magic, and stamina, all I need is a distraction... And Its over.

Issei summoned his gauntlet, that's when Rias and Asia ran out towards him. Issei put his arms out to stop them.

"Stay back guys, it's dangerous here."

He ran towards me, throwing punches. I blocked them all with my shield. He's not giving me a chance to aim the shield, I can't miss this shot! Issei creates a dragon shot, but I duck underneath it. Just then, I see Eimi in my field of vision. She's...STRIPPING!?

"Wha? Eimi!?" Me and Issei both stopped fighting and watched as Eimi took off her top! A little bit of blood dropped from my nose but that's when I realized... Issei is distracted! He's watching her like a hawk! Eimi must've seen Izero's sacrifice! She knows that I needed a distraction! Thank you so much!

I pointed the shield at Issei's back.

"Release!"

"Issei look out!" Rias screamed.

[Slash] a sword flew out of my shield and ran through Issei's chest. Blood painted the floor red. Issei looks down at the sword.

"A-ascalon!?"

I'm just as surprised as he is. Izero must have took this sword from Xenovia after she dropped it. It's a dragon slayer sword, so it's definitely effective.

"Issei!"

"Issei-San!"

Rias and Asia run up to Issei, pull the sword out and start healing him. Issei is on his knees with a withered and pained expression. Asia then spoke.

"I can only close the wound. Issei, you lost too much blood, your stamina and magic is depleted, you're still going to continue?"

Issei stood up, and walked slowly toward Eimi, who never actually fully stripped. He tripped in front of her.

"Uhaa! Huff, huff, finally..." he grabbed her ankles. "Dress Break!"

[Riiip!] All of Eimi's clothes were completely blown off.

Blood ran down my nose. That's because...She's naked! Nude! Bare! It's something I've never seen before! I even hear Toku over the earphones getting a nosebleed.

"Woohoo!"

Eimi wasn't even covering up!...well I did tell her not to be ashamed before the fight...heheh.

Rias and Asia face palmed, as Issei glowed with the retiring light. "Saved...to the, spank bank..."

[Last Gremory's pawn, retires.]

Eimi merged with her other half who still had her clothes on.

Ooohhhh, that must have been the solution she was talking about, she merges with her other half to be clothed. It's actually pretty simple. Eimi then stomps.

"Ugh, what a perv."

Rias raised her energy to the max, she's ready to blow a fuse.

I grabbed Ascalon from the floor, and pointed it at her. I defeated Issei with his own sword, and now it's your turn!

"Prepare yourself! Rias Gremory!"

End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23 End Game

Chapter 23 End Game

I pointed Ascalon at her, and shouted.

"Prepare yourself, Rias Gremory!"

Her demonic pressure rose, but Asia stood in front of her with her arms out. "You'll have to get through me first! Now, dragon king Fafnir, protect me!"

Her artificial sacred gear shines brightly, and a giant dragon appears before me.

[Rooooaaaarrr!]

Holy crap! It's an actual dragon king! It's my first time seeing a dragon besides Issei! Still, now is not the time to be impressed. As I took my stance with my shield, I saw a person running across the field...Toku?!

I looked at Eimi with my face like this -.- . "Is he running away?"

Eimi then shouted at him. "You coward!"

"Eimi, forget about him now, I need you to stall Rias for me, while I fight that dragon."

She looks at me with a worried expression. "Be careful honey."

Damn that Toku, I'm probably gonna have to discipline him later. As I was thinking this, Asia spoke from behind the dragon.

"Be careful Fafnir, that shield can return any attack twofold, the sword he wields is also a dragon slayer."

After she finished, the giant dragon charged towards me. I jumped up, away from the dragons mouth.

"He's fast, I can't underestimate him."

[Thwip!]

His tail slammed me down to the ground.

"Ch, okay, let's see how you like your own attacks!"

[Rooooaaaarrr!] He unleashed a giant fireball on me. It's so hot! It's like a tiny sun!

I absorbed the fireball into my shield, and it vibrated violently.

"Aaaaah! Release!"

[FWAAAAAAAHHH!]

The flame made a terrifying noise, hit Fafnir directly... But had no effect!?

No way, the only way his own attacks wouldn't affect him is if...!... He purposely lowered his firepower by more than half, and he's still this strong!?

[Crick!] "What the?"

[Kshing!]

I looked down at my arm, but the shield was no longer there. I'm in disbelief.

"I-it broke?"

Before i could react, Fafnir was already in front of me, and the next moment, I was in his mouth. He's gonna swallow me whole!?

"No, I'm not gonna let it end this way!"

I stabbed my sword into his tongue to keep him from swallowing me... But that's it, this is all I can do. I'm almost completely out of demonic energy.

Danmaru - "uh oh, looks like my cage is starting to fade. Heheh"

No! I won't let you take control! Get lost!

All of the sudden, I heard a voice.

"Promotion to Rook! Move Eimi, aaaaah!"

[Thud!] [Roaaaaarrr!]

The dragons roar made me fly out of its mouth, I see Toku punching it's stomache.

Eimi runs over to catch me. Then Toku speaks.

"You see? I wasn't running away, I went to get a promotion. Now, Ran, pass me your sword."

I guess Ran is me. I passed him my sword, and his gun transformed into a bow! I see now, he's going to use the sword as an arrow!

He pulled back the bow string. "Heheh, I'm gonna hit me a dragons eye!... Get it? Because it's not a bull."

"Oh shut up and shoot!"

Eimi smacked him in the back of the head, and he fired by accident. The sword stabbed right through the dragons neck...

[Roaaaaaarrr!]

"Toku, I think you made him mad."

After I said this. Fafnir began spitting out swords at a crazy velocity!

"Toku watch out!"

Before I could move, Eimi had already jumped in front of him.

[Shlishlishlink!] Three swords had impaled Eimi, her blood spayed over Toku, and he looked at her with a horrified expression. She leaned over him.

"W...W-why the hell..."

Eimi started glittering in the retiring light, she barely managed to lightly punch his arm.

"Y-you stupid...idiot... It's because...(cough) you're my friend..."

[Sir Majesty's rook, retires.]

Rias was shooting her destruction magic at me, Im barely dodging them.

"Damn, I can't believe they got her. Toku! Yo Toku! We have to regroup!"

I looked over at him, but he's lost it, he looked at his hands as if he was one who killed her. "I-i can't.."

"Toku look out!"

I guess he couldn't hear me. Fafnir swings his tail around, and smacks him against the building. So much force was in the smack, that the building is falling right in top of him!

[Sir Majesty's pawn, retires.]

I can't believe it, I'm alone now. I fell on my knees with my head down.

Rias, Asia, and Fafnir surround me. "Give up Ranmaru, check mate."

My head was still down, but I said this with a low whisper.

"Aqua, I'm going to use deletion mode."

\- ! "Master, you mustn't! You have not learned to control that power yet, and with your depleted demonic energy you will-"

"It's ok Aqua, thanks for your concern but... If I want to prove the strength of the Majesty clan..."

I stood up, and unleashed all of my demonic energy in one go.

"I CANT LOSE TO THAT DRAGON!"

[FWIIIIIIISSHHHH]

The surroundings shook, rocks and debris floated up and disappeared with a dusty look to it. The noise that could be heard sounded like a sandstorm.

The three of them backed up.

"What is this power?"

"I feel like my very existence is being threatened!"

After Asia said this, Fafnir charged towards me.

[I will protect Asia-tan no matter what!]

The moment he swung his arm down, I swung my arm to the side, and his arm turned to dust and vanished.

[Gwaaaaah!]

"Oh no! Fafnir!"

Asia started running towards him to heal him. That's when I put my arms out and focused!

Focus Ranmaru! Don't kill her, nothing good comes to those who hurt Asia, just send her body...

"Haaaaaah!"

Asia, who started healing the dragons arm, faded, and disappeared. The dragon also disappeared since Asia was not present.

Rias stood in shock. "W-what did you do to her!?"

All of my magic was deleted, so everything was quiet.

"Don't worry Rias, huff...my deletion power does not actually delete people from existence, huff...sorta. All it does is send them inside of me. That is a place that only I can control. Since they are in my sacred gear, I can easily recreate them exactly how they were left. She is not in any harm huff, huff... Although I can't say the same for Fafnir, his arm is in there as well."

I scratched my head, as she gave a sigh of relief.

"That explains why there was no announcement."

"That's right. And now Rias..." I put my hand up high, and she was ready to defend but..."I RESIGN!"

She looked very confused. "You... What? Don't joke around!"

[She Majesty's resignation has been recognized. The winner is miss Rias Gremory!]

"Why did you throw the match?"

I feel a little dizzy, but I manage to force out some words.

"Proving my strength... That was my mission. Besides, becoming number one in the rating games is YOUR dream...not...mi- " I don't remember anything after this.

[Thud]

... Rias's point of view

"Ranmaru! Ranmaru what happened?!"

He was talking to me, and then all of a sudden he passed out! Could it be that he's just tired?

A small white circle opened up from the medallion, Asia flew out while holding Fafnir's arm. She looks like she really doesn't know what's going on. Thats when I felt it... That evil aura, the same as that one night!

He slowly stands.

"Ranmaru are you okay?" I don't even know why I ask, he's clearly not the same person! His skin is grey, his pupils are red, and there is black aura overflowing out of him!

"I'm not Ranmaru, you can just call me Danmaru!"

Asia can't move, and I can barely either! His power is terrifying!

"You look like the devil king, great.. I'll kill you... And then him!"

He makes a black spear and raises it high. Damnit i can't move!

"HAHAHA!"

I closed my eyes... But I don't feel any pain. When I open my eyes, I see my brother and Azazel in front of me, with a black spear flying through the air. My brother then speaks.

"Rias, stay back. Azazel and I will handle this."

I then shouted out of fear.

"Azazel! What the hell is that!?"

"I don't know 100% but I have a theory."

"Well, weeeeeellll, if it isn't Mr. Devil king Lucifer! I have a couple of pets I'd like you to meet!"

He put his hands out, and strange black holes opened up, black creatures crawled out and attacked. I helped by taking out a couple of the creatures, but there are too many!

Azazel got closer to Sir Zechs and asked.

"How do we defeat him without killing him?"

Then a voice is heard from above.

"We seal him."

It's the arch angel Michael and Irina!

Irina starts attacking them the moment she arrives, Michael meets up with Azazel and Zechs.

"I can seal the dark power inside his body, but I need to get close."

Danmaru took notice, and laughed.

"Yes! This is great! Now that Michael is here, I can destroy you all, along with this dimension!"

He's going to destroy this dimension? Technically this is a dimension created for the rating game, but still!

Danmaru fly's above the ruined school, and starts gathering his magic above him. It quickly expanded and is now about as big as his house!

"That bastard's gonna kill himself too!"

"He truly plans to destroy everything!"

"Rias, we need to evacuate!"

The three great powers were being overpowered?! Not that I can talk, there is so much energy, that all six of my senses are being messed up!

"HAHAHA! Time to die!"

[Flap!] [Divide, divide, divide, divide divide, divide!]

"What the!?" The giant ball disappeared, Danmaru looked back and saw Vali poking his back with his finger.

"Oh, I see, the REAL Lucifer showed up! Great! Did you come to hinder me?"

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

"I came here to fight you, so stop talking and fight!" Vali goes in, and they start fighting.

I'm just watching the fight from down here. Danmaru is terrifying! He's like evil in its purest form!

Azazel then asks, "where did he come from?"

Michael answers "he probably felt the evil from wherever he was. I too felt the malice from heaven."

Sir Zechs some to Michael. "Wait for an opening, then seal it!"

But why is Vali helping us?

Just then, Vali slammed Danmaru into the ground. Michael then stood over him, and put his hand over Ranmaru's forehead. "Prison ring!"

The seal looks like a chain of rings going around his forehead. All of the dark aura was pushed back into the seal. All of the black holes created by Danmaru disappeared and he was passed out.

Vali flew down toward Azazel.

"Vali, why did you help us?"

"Come now old man, if I told you the reason behind everything I do there'd be fun in it. Let's just say I'm curious. Anyways, I have things to do...ill see you around Azazel."

[Flap] just like that, he's gone.

Azazel walks over to me to reassure me.

"Michael, SirZechs and I will look into this, but for now take him to his home."

I nodded. "Alright."

SirZechs then spoke.

"Rias, you cannot tell anyone what you saw here. Not even your servants. This is strictly confidential."

Right I understand why. If they find out that Danmaru almost killed me, they'd hate him for sure.

I looked at his bruised face.

Issei has gone berserk once and hurt me, but I don't hate him. (Sigh) your going to have a lot of work to do when you wake up...

End of Chapter 23


End file.
